Life Is But A Song
by Chibi-Taisho
Summary: Being impisoned and tortured on a daily basis, music became Kagome's only solace. After escaping,she searches for old companions and plans methods of revenge. Deeper summary inside.
1. Prisoner

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

_**'Lyrics'**_

Note: Kagome did not go through the well, live in a shrine or go back in time. This all takes place in the modern age. And just in case nobody figured it out yet, Kagome is a vampire. There will still be youkai though so it will be a hidden world of supernatural creatures in the story.

Summary: Kagome has been discovered to be the reincarnate of a powerful creature who held enormous power at a young age. A prophecy was told she was only to be reborn when a great evil causes mass destruction within the population. When knowledge of her Kagome's untapped power came out, a hanyou led an army in a surprise attack to her clan in their home in hopes of using her abilities for his own selfish gain. She was held prisoner for close to a decade while her remaining friends continued to desperately search for her, unaware of who could have commited the crimes for they had no leads. During her captivity, she learned of the cruel truth of her sister and close friend's betrayal and many secrets that led to the destruction of her family. Her powers have yet to surface, causing the hanyou and his family to become frustrated and use her as a form of entertainment for their sadistic tendencies. Now that her powers have finally awakend, she seeks revenge for all who tormented her and escapes to reunite with friends and, she soon discovers, still alive brother and younger sister. One of her friends happens to be a certain brown-eyed female she views as her sister. When she goes to visit her, Kagome finds new reasons to live for and a potential mate.

* * *

><p><em>Clink Clink.<em>

_Clink. _

_Clink Clink._

_Clink._

Sharp claws beat rhythmically against the cold metal cuffs secured around her wrists. Feeling her back becoming stiff, she attempted to stretch her numb body only to stop as the chains tightened to their farthest length. The heavily weighed restraints attached to her ankles held her to the solid concrete ground as the manacles on her wrists connected to the wall behind her. The rusted shackles only allowed her enough room to stand against the wall she leaned on. The only articles of clothing her slender body held were a sullied pair of black shorts and t-shirt. Her raven hair shrouded her porcelain face, making her body seem to be enveloped in the dark abyss of her captor's basement cell. From her position she could see the first rays of morning light through a crack on the only boarded up window. This is where she has lived for most of her life.

Emotionless blue eyes glanced up at the sound of the wooden cell door opening. She watched as one of her tormentors walked towards her, his soft flowing lavender hair contrasting with the psychotic nature she knew he held. Stopping in front of her, he gave her a cruel smirk.

"Guess what?" he asked, his voice filled with a sick glee. She didn't respond and simply stared uninterestedly into his lavender eyes. Without warning, he slapped her across the face and reveled in the few drops of blood that came out from the cuts his claws made.

"I'm in a good mood, so that will be your only punishment at the moment. Now, I came here to tell you okaa-sama is leaving this afternoon with onii-sama to go gather supplies for otou-sama's return. Otou-sama should be back from his business trip by tomorrow morning," he informed her, licking the blood from his hand. It always tasted sweet and full of power. He could see how her kind could live off the substance.

"But don't worry. My twin and I will keep your repulsive self company. We might even invite the hanyou and his wench," he laughed maniacally. She merely continued to stare at him, unimpressed of his threats. His father was far worse and she had grown accustomed to the treatment.

Before he could strike her again, the door opened, revealing her current intimidator's twin. Walking in, her ivory white hair swished behind her. Her obsidian black eyes only gave her a glance before focusing on her brother.

"Onii-san, okaa-sama needs you. She said you shouldn't waste your energy on the worthless bloodsucker." Her brother nodded reluctantly before following her out of the cell. "Oh," his sister said, as if remembering something and reached into her pockets. She then forcefully threw an item at their prisoner, hoping to make at least a small amount of damage before she left. She was disappointed though, for their captive simply caught it in her palm before it hit her head without breaking eye contact with her.

"Worthless bitch," she snarled. "I don't know why otou-sama gives into your demands for stupid batteries."

"Let the wench have that one luxury," her brother said calmly. "At least she doesn't pester us for more food." Accepting the answer, they both turned and left the small cell, locking it behind them.

Once alone, she opened her hand and gazed at the small battery. Using her other hand, she reached into her short's pocket and pulled out an old mp3 and headphones. After replacing the battery, she planted the worn out ear buds into her ears. Pressing play, she allowed music to become her escape. _'Soon...' _she thought wistfully, her void blue eyes gaining a sadistically joyful gleam. '_Soon their cries of anguish will craft my melody into freedom.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Does anybody think they know who everyone is ? Pretty easy. Please review ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	2. Blood Shed From The Twins Pt I

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Lyrics'**_

* * *

><p>Hakudoshi sighed in boredom as he walked down the basement stairs towards their prisoner's cell. He needed some entertainment since his mother and older brother left for food. His twin, Kanna, never does anything interesting besides beat their captive and take souls. Right now Kanna was in her room, worrying about her physical appearance. '<em>Females,'<em> he snorted. Opening the wooden door, he walked in and heard the subtle thrum of music playing.

Kagome didn't bother to even glance his way and only pressed the next button on her mp3 and raised the volume. Her finger twitched as she felt another pulse go through her. She knew what was to come. She will be free soon. Her powers are finally awakening.

_**Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
>The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside<br>We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse  
>I've had it up to here, you know your end is near<strong>_

Hakudoshi snarled when the bitch didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. He will make her pay! Swiftly, he stood before her and punched her straight in her face. He then kicked her harshly in the stomach, smirking wickedly as she coughed up blood. _'I will make her beg me to stop,' _he thought, making his smirk widen. He never noticed the almost unnoticeable pulse strengthen with each punch he threw at her.

When he finally noticed the heart-pounding thumps coming from her, it was too late. An explosion of black light forced him to back away from her. Before he could even scream for his sister, shadow tentacles wrapped tightly around his mouth and entire body. Looking back to Kagome, he watched as the surrounding black light melted into a purple dome. His eyes widened in alarm as her shackles seem to melt away by an almost blinding white light.

Kagome stood slowly when her restraints were finally gone. Amazingly, her ear buds were still resting stubbornly in her ear. Lowering the volume to almost background music, she gazed through dull blue eyes as she commanded the shadows to put her tormentor where she was forced to sit for most her life. Without a word, she began to her excruciating revenge.

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<br>When all is said and done, I will be the one  
>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become<strong>_

Hakudoshi let out a pained whine as another tentacle pierce through his body. He was already bruised and bloody from this torture. A muffled scream was heard as another tentacle whipped his leg, almost slicing it off. Blinking through blurry eyes, he watched in terror as Kagome walked to stand only a few feet in front of him. _'You will feel every scar you've given me,' _he heard a female's indifferent voice say in his head. Staring into her blank eyes, he began to feel every inch of his being become engulfed in intense agony.

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
>You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind<strong>_

Kagome watched in contentment as one of her tormentors turned into a whimpering pup before her eyes. His state of distress caused her mouth to twitch slightly, wanting to give a sadistic grin, but she withheld it. She was currently showing him nonstop visions of each wound he'd ever given her. Every strike, burn, and laceration he caused, he felt through the images she was projecting into him.

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<br>When all is said and done, I will be the one  
>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become<strong>_

'_Just fucking kill me! I know that's what you want!' _Hakudoshi thought despairingly. He already knew she wouldn't leave him alive and he couldn't escape the restraints. Each vision he saw felt as though an eternity passed, when in actuality only a few seconds. His voice was getting hoarse from his continuous screaming.

'…_lie…,'_ he heard her say in his head again. He gave another muffled cry as the shadow whip finally cut through his legs. He heard the squish as the bloody limbs fell lifelessly to the ground. The scent of his blood hung heavily in the air and he wondered absently why his stupid sister hadn't become suspicious and come to rescue him.

_**Hold me down  
>(I will live again)<br>Hold me down  
>(I will break it in)<br>Hold me down  
>(No matter in the end)<br>Hold me down**_

Hakudoshi looked up to his executioner, only to see she was watching his blood drip from his broken body. He smirked slightly. If he was going to die, he didn't have much else to lose.

'_Going to drink your fill, bloodsucker?' _he thought in amusedly. He couldn't talk since the tentacle still covered his mouth and his voice was hoarse. But he already figured out the voice in his head was somehow her.

'_I would rather watch your tainted blood soak these prison walls,' _she responded, a slight disgusted edge in her voice. She continued whipping his body, focusing more onto his arms now. His repulsive blood's scent invaded her every senses, making it impossible for her to be free of it. She was glad she put the barrier around the room to not alert his twin.

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<br>When all is said and done, I will be the one  
>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become<strong>_

Becoming bored, Kagome decided she was done with her torture and dropped the purple barrier. Melting into the darkness, she watched in slight amusement as her prisoner's eyes darted around wildly in an attempt to locate her. Her face appeared out of the shadows next to his, making him jerk back in both fright and surprise. Bringing her mouth close to his ear, she whispered only one thing. "Scream…" With that, she was wrapped back into the darkness, and allowed the tentacle to release his mouth.

"KANNA!" Hakudoshi didn't know why he did as she asked without hesitation. It felt as though he was hypnotized into obliging when he stared into her eyes before she disappeared. Added to the reawakened pain as she ruthlessly ripped off both his arms simultaneously with her shadow appendages, he called to his only hope.

_**Heaven help you**_

Before he could even call out to Kanna a second time, Kagome swiftly cut his head off. Releasing his now limp body, she watched as it thumped limply to the blood coated floor. Now that she allowed him to call for his sister, she waited patiently for her next victim to be lured to her demise. When she heard the door open and saw as Kanna gasped and ran to her brother, she quietly shut the door behind her. _'They will all pay…' _she declared as her empty blue eyes appeared from the shadows behind Kanna.

_**Heaven help you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review !<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	3. Blood Shed From The Twins Pt II

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "Crawl" by Breaking Benjamin. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

><p>Kanna smiled arrogantly into the mirror in her room. '<em>Perfection,'<em> she thought smugly. Grabbing her brush to once again brush her hair, she froze when she scented blood. Hakudoshi's blood. '_The bitch must've started fighting back again,' _she reasoned.

"KANNA!"

Dropping the brush, she ran full speed towards her brother. Her mind providing many different scenarios from how angry Hakudoshi must be to call for her to the terrifying possibility that her brother might have been seriously injured. Opening the cell door, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She gasped when she saw her decapitated brother and ran towards him without thinking. She was so focused on Hakudoshi, she never saw the blue eyes watching her intently or heard the soft hum of music.

_**A shadow of a man  
>I'm nothing less<br>I am holding on, Still holding on  
>And every now and then life begins again<br>I am holding on, Still holding on **_

Kagome observed as Kanna fussed needlessly over her deceased brother. Absently, she thought this family was incapable of feeling. She is a testament of how they are unable to show emotions aside from malicious tendencies. Realizing she was getting lost in thought, she swiftly controlled the shadows to restrain her. Although this twin didn't cause her as much suffering as the rest, Kanna still found enjoyment in her misery and happily assisted any who did as well.

_**I'm not like you  
>Your faceless lies<br>Your weak dead heart  
>Your black dead eyes<br>I'll make it through, but not this time  
>Your hope is gone, and so is mine <strong>_

Kanna wanted to scream when she was felt something wrap firmly around her, but felt it cover her mouth before she could. Biting into it, she found it didn't so much as flinch. Squirming, she tried fighting back. Scratching, biting, anything to free herself. Yet the more she struggled, the tighter it constricted her, making it hard to breathe. _'There has to be a way out!' _Frantically, her eyes searched for an escape, but froze when she finally spotted blue eyes.

_**Live, Fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, Blind  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in, I'm one step behind<strong>_

Walking out of the darkness, Kagome strolled leisurely until she stood before the white haired female. Her blue eyes flashed briefly before dilating as she stared down into Kanna's petrified black orbs. Since the girl hadn't done as much as Hakudoshi, she won't be as harsh in her vengeance. Much.

_**Show me where it hurts  
>And I'll make it worse<br>Are you holding on? Keep holding on  
>Dilated eyes shine for one last time<br>Are you holding on? Keep holding on **_

Kanna's obsidian eyes fogged over before dilating as she experienced every vision she was given. In her mind, she watched herself as she helped her family beat Kagome. She felt every blow given, each one more painful than the last. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt the first time she had stabbed Kagome in the stomach when they were younger.

_**You're not like me  
>Your faceless lies<br>Your weak dead heart  
>Your black dead eyes<br>I'll break you in, and let this die  
>Your hope is gone, and so is mine <strong>_

'_You fucking bitch… you killed Hakudoshi…' _Kanna accused weakly. She jumped when she actually heard a response in her head.

'…_Hai… and soon your filthy blood will mix with his…' _Kagome declared emotionlessly. A small ray of hope sparked in Kanna as she felt the tentacles unwind around her abdomen. It was quickly burned out though as she gave a muffled shriek when she felt her stomach pierced straight through. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she felt the appendage harshly ripped away from her, leaving behind a heavily bleeding hole.

_**Live, Fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, blind  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in, I'm one step behind <strong>_

'_Otou-sama will hunt you down…' _Kanna thought confidently. '_He'll kill you for this…' _She frowned when she saw Kagome remained unaffected with her threats.

'_I hope he does try to locate me,'_ she responded, her eyes lighting up with a sadistic gleam at the mere possibility. '_And if he manages to miraculously slay me, at least I killed you…'_Kanna's eyes widened in horror and she began thrashing with new vigor.

_**I'm becoming a monster, Just like you  
>After it all you'll try to break me too<br>Falling forever, Chasing dreams  
>I brought you to life so I can hear you scream <strong>_

Kagome watched in slight amusement as Kanna tried to escape. It was no use, she was going to die. As she formed another limb, she decided to take her out of her misery. Without hesitation, it shot forth into Kanna's chest and pierced through her heart, killing her instantly.

_**Live, Fight  
>Crawl back inside<br>Sick, Blind  
>Love left behind<br>I won't live your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in<br>I'm one step behind **_

Kagome dropped the now lifeless corpse next to her twin. Now she almost felt like a monster as they often told her. _'I am only a monster to these enemies…' _she thought firmly. '_They made me into this after taking them away from me…'_

_**I'm one step behind **_

Pleased with her conclusion, she opened the cell door and began walking up the dark staircase. _'This vengeance is not simply for my satisfaction, but also for that of my murdered family…'_

_**I'm one step behind**_

* * *

><p><strong> !<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	4. Prison Set Ablaze

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "Turbo Swag" by Attack Attack! (Not the acoustic version). I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

><p>Kagome shielded her eyes from the fluorescent light as she opened the basement door. She was not accustomed to such bright lighting since she has been trapped in a dim cell. Glancing around the kitchen she had entered, she noticed the sun had just set. <em>'They're mother and brother will be returning soon. I must hurry…' <em>Flicking off the bright light, she ventured deeper into the large kitchen area.

_**Open your eyes, and we confront the misery  
>Listen to what I say, just latch onto the words forever<br>Who are you fighting for?  
>Who are you fighting for?<br>And now I've got to find a simple escape**_

Finally finding what she was looking for, Kagome stopped before the silver gas stove. Turning the appliance on, she programmed it to heat to its highest degree. With that, she turned to begin a new search for the head of the family's room. She needed to find her possessions she'd worn the day she was abducted. She knows they held onto them for they often taunted her by flaunting her things in front of her.

_**All I need, all I need is a simple escape  
>Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane<br>An escape from everything, oh  
>It finally changes on the inside, oh<strong>_

Closing her eyes, Kagome inhaled deeply through her nose and began to sorting through each family member's overwhelming scents. '_There's it is.' _Snapping her eyes open, she began following the repulsive odor. Though it was faint, given that he has been out of the house for over a week, she easily found his room.

Turning the door knob, Kagome walked quietly into the room. She had to hold her breathe for the room was heavily coated with his scent. For once, she was glad for what she was since her kind didn't necessarily need to breathe. Ignoring the minor discomfort it gave her chest, she began searching through every crack and opening for her items.

_**Why do we focus, all the things that don't matter?  
>Listen to what I say, just latch onto the words forever<br>What are we fighting for?  
>What are we fighting for?<br>And now I've got to find a simple escape**_

Gazing at a fairly large sized air vent above the bed, Kagome decided it was far too clean compared to the rest of the room. Climbing onto the bed, she grabbed the metal entrance firmly in hand and ripped it off. Inside was a box that held many video tapes and a small pouch.

'_I know what these tapes hold.' _They were recordings of her many tormentors torturing her for they often thought taping what they did added a 'fun' twist. Within the pouch, she found what she was searching for in the beginning. Picking up the box with all its contents, she decided she would take them and turned to leave the room to return to the kitchen.

_**All I need, all I need is a simple escape  
>Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane<br>An escape from everything, oh  
>It finally changes on the inside, oh<strong>_

Searching within the kitchen cabinets, Kagome soon found a butcher knife. Grabbing the weapon with a shadow limb, she placed the box on the floor and headed back down the basement to the cell.

Stabbing the knife once into both bodies, she made sure to cover it with their blood. Once done, she yanked off Kanna's mirror charm necklace and Hakudoshi's spiked bracelet with another shadow tentacle. She will need this along with the rest of the 'evidence' in the future.

_**Don't hold your breath for the things that you seek  
>It will all burn to the ground with everything<br>We're all looking for our freedom  
>From the things we want to run from.<strong>_

Strolling back into the kitchen, Kagome finds a plastic bag and dumps the weapon and jewelry inside before throwing the bag into the box. She must leave soon for she could feel her victim's mother and elder brother's auras approaching a few miles away.

Using her swift speed, she grabs a large metal pot and fills it with some liquor and a roll of aluminum foil she found. She then shoves it into the microwave and throws the rest of the liquor around the kitchen. Programming the microwave to heat for two minutes, she turns towards the stove. She turns on all the burners only enough to let the gas leak out and then opens the stove door wide. In only two seconds she was done and decides she will take her leave.

_**All I need, all I need is a simple escape  
>Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane<strong>_

Transforming into a small black orb of light, she phased through the house walls and disappeared into the night. Not seconds after did a spark ignite, causing the entire house to explode.

_**An escape from everything, oh  
>It finally changes on the inside, oh<br>Open your eyes!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I re-uploaded the first chapter to include a summary since most people were confused. <strong>**Please review! :)**

***Chibi Taisho**


	5. Missing Person Found: Kagome Higurashi

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every street in this city<br>Is the same to me  
>Everyone's got a place to be<br>But there's no room for me  
>Am I to blame?<br>When the guilt and the shame  
>Hang over me<br>Like a dark cloud that  
>Chases you down<br>In the pouring rain**_

Kagome observed from afar on a roof in the shadows of the night as the building of her imprisonment began to burn to the ground. From the amount of gas and liquor used, the firefighters will be unable to save anything within and only be able to contain it. She was glad the despicable family lived on a fairly large enough property to where the neighbors' homes will not catch fire as well. She did not want to be responsible for any unnecessary deaths.

_**It's so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>But it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you  
>Why is it so hard<br>To find someone  
>Who cares about you<br>But it's easy enough to find  
>Someone who looks down on you<strong>_?

Dropping the box of 'evidence', she took out the small leather pouch and dumped its contents onto her palm. A sapphire pendant necklace and a best friends forever bracelet landed on her hand. Gazing intently at the jewelry, she vaguely felt her chest tighten. Fisting her fingers around them, she grabbed the box and melted back into the night.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat lazily on the couch in his mansion living room. Tonight, for some unknown reason, he was unable to sleep. After making sure both his mate and pup were resting, he slipped out of bed and decided he would finish up some paperwork necessary for his business. Yet after he was done, he was still restless. Now he has nothing else to do but to simply watch TV until he grew tired. Flipping through the channels, he stopped on the news network as something caught his attention.<p>

'_It seems someone has finally grown tired of the hanyou's existence…'_he concluded amusedly as the reporter retold the events.

"_Earlier today, neighbors contacted police and fire stations with frantic reports of a massive explosion within the Onigumo residence. Upon arrival, officials found the entire property ablaze and began to desperately contain the flames from spreading to neighboring homes. The fire chief stated this fire was most likely intentional and the arsonist used chemical compounds to create the explosion, considering the flames large ferocity and refusal to burn out._

_Not long after officials arrived did the mother and older brother return. The mother, 38 year old Kagura Onigumo, became hysterical after informing police her twin children, 18 year old Hakudoshi and Kanna Onigumo, had remained home. The older brother, 23 year old Magatsuhi Onigumo, refused to comment and only reported to interviewers that the father, 40 year old Naraku Onigumo, is out of town._

_Now almost an hour later, the flames are still strong, though fire fighters are making progress. It is concluded the twins did not survive and police are now looking at this as an attempt to conceal a murder. Officers have questioned both family and neighbors but have come up with nothing. Because of the family's questionable actions in the past, many officials are suspecting this act is a form of revenge. If that were the case, many are baffled as to what actions they committed to result in such an extreme consequence. "_

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at that comment. What crimes haven't each of them committed? They simply haven't been caught or proven guilty. Nevertheless, he did not wish to associate with a hanyou of such low standards and as long as the vermin did not harm him or those in his pack, he will not kill him. Although, he would not count his half brother as part of his pack anymore. He growled lowly at just remembering the worthless hanyou.

When they were younger, they only dealt with one another because of friends and family. Over the years though, he noticed his half brother became more rebellious, starting from his early teen years. They grew apart and Sesshomaru only tolerated him since he was part of his pack. Soon though, the hanyou started affiliating with Naraku and his pack along with the wench, Kikyo. When his half brother announced at 15 years old he would be moving out to live with Naraku before buying his own home with the wench, he didn't care to persuade him otherwise. '_He began his unruly behavior after that incident,' _he remembered solemnly.

He was brought out of his recollections by a sudden strong presence within his lands. In a flash, he shot out of his seat and ran full speed out the door towards the source projecting the waves of vast power. '_Whoever it is_ _in This Sesshomaru's lands is purposely alerting me,' _he thought, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He was a mere silver blur as he ran through the surrounding forest.

Sniffing the air, he picked up the scent of death. It was in the same direction as the source. Speeding up, he soon came upon a small clearing. Stopping at the edge, he found the reason for the foul smell. In the middle of the clearing was a pile of dead stags. Though what was unusual was the absence of blood running from their bodies. Walking towards the mound, he discreetly began examining the area in an attempt to find the intruder. _'He is not far… I can feel his eyes following my every move yet I cannot detect his location…' _Concentrating harder, he could hear a faint thrum coming from the shadows. '_Is that… Music?' _Growling aloud in displeasure, he formed his acid whip from the tip of his claws.

"Reveal yourself or be killed. My patience grows thin," he snarled into the darkness. Hearing a small rustle of leaves, he turns to his side to face the trespasser. From his position he could see a figures outline coming from the shadows. From the amount of power he felt, he had not been expecting a small female in filthy clothing and listening to music from a cheap mp3. She wasn't even wearing shoes and her eyes were being covered by bangs that were in desperate need of a haircut.

"Who are you? And what is your business in This Sesshomaru's lands?" he growled at the female. He was slightly surprised she didn't submit as other females often would, but it quickly turned to annoyance when she did not answer. Before he could attack her for her insolence, he froze as she finally looked up at him. _'Blue eyes…'_ Carefully, he inhaled the air once again. His eyes widened and his acid whip disappeared in his shock at what he discovered. Under the heavy layer of dirt, grime, and blood was the light natural aroma of dew and cherry blossoms. He can never forget that scent._ 'It can't be… Can it?'_

"Kagome?" he asked uncertainly. She didn't respond and simply reached into the collar of her shirt. If he was anybody else, he would have gasped when she pulled out the sapphire pendant necklace. The very same necklace she constantly wore since the day she was born when her parents gifted it to her.

In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, yet before he could even pull her into a hug, Kagome was gone. Looking around worriedly, he spotted her on the other side of the clearing. He gave her a confused look before deliberately taking measured steps towards her. His keen eyes noticed that as he grew closer, she would stiffen before forcing her muscles to relax. Stopping once again before her, he slowly reached out with both his hands and cupped her face. He realized that she subconsciously flinched away from his touch, though she didn't pull away. Gazing into her eyes, he took note that they were no longer the bright, vibrant azure he remembered, but instead a dull, almost lifeless, blue.

"What… happened to you, Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those of you who did review ! For those of those who didnt... Please review ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! No song for this chapter either !

Visions

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"What… happened to you, Kagome?"<p>

'_I… apologize for my behavior, Sesshomaru.'_ She replied telepathically, instead of answering his question. _'I am not accustomed to be touched in such… welcoming actions.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when he heard her voice in his head before a mix of understanding and confusion settled in his eyes. Even her voice was as void as her countenance.

"I see your powers have finally awakened. However I still demand an explanation." He stated as his thumb whipped away a smudge of dirt on her cheek, making her twitch in discomfort.

'_May we go to a more comfortable setting then?'_ she asked in slight hesitation. Sesshomaru nodded before letting her go and turning in the direction of his palace. Kagome momentarily disappeared before reappearing beside him with a box in her arms. He gave her a questioning look before deciding she would tell him later and they both ran full speed to his home.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood leaning against a wall in the living room as she gazed out the enormous window. Her box was on the ground by her feet. His home hasn't changed one bit besides the present scent of a female bat youkai and a youkai child living within.<p>

"If you had desired, you could have showered first," Sesshomaru remarked casually from the couch as he sipped on his tea. He knew he must be careful in his conversations with her from now on for she appeared to be in a terrible and unstable state.

'_I thought you would be anxious to want answers,' _came her indifferent reply. It still unnerved him that this was the same once lively and cheerful Kagome from when they were younger. '_I see you have a family now.'_

"Hai. My mate Shiori and eight year old musume, Rin. She was once ningen."

'_A ningen. Ironic how you once despised them_,' she noted with a hint of hidden amusement.

"Hai, she was orphaned when I found her. A year after, my mate and I performed a blood bond with her and she is now an inu youkai with bat like attributes… She reminds me of you," he confessed. Kagome turned away from the window to look at Sesshomaru as he continued to drink his tea.

'_Then I would be honored to meet her and your mate,' _she said as her fingers began to fiddle with the small mp3.

"I am curious of something," he stated suddenly. When he gained her attention, he continued. "This One is wondering why you appeared to me first." Kagome only answered with a blank stare as she tilted her head in a sign of confusion.

'_Because it was easy to find you since you still live in the same mansion.' _

"Then why have you not alerted your brother and sisters? I do see you as my imouto but I expected that after you were abducted, that when you appeared, you would have originally informed them first. Seeing as they have not notified me that they found you, I must assume you haven't yet." Kagome froze at his words as she stopped her ministrations with the music player.

"You are saying they are alive?"she demanded coolly, speaking aloud for the first time. Sesshomaru shivered in response to her melodic voice, experiencing the amount of power her hypnotizing words can influence a person. Ignoring the pleasant sensations, he gave her a perplexed look but nodded nonetheless. Kagome abruptly crushed the mp3 in her hands into small pieces, creating an intense silence as the music stopped playing.

'_I already know my onee- san, Kikyo is alive and I do not care for her. But I was told by my abductors that my onii-san and imouto were slaughtered along with my parents,' _she explained to him using her telepathy once again. Since her powers have only recently awakened, she has yet to fully master them and did not want to use her voice until then considering the reaction it would have on someone .

"And am I to assume one of your abductors was Naraku?" he growled out. It was not hard to make the connection between her and the explosion. Receiving a small nod, he stood with a ferocious snarl as his eyes bled red. "I will kill him for his actions!" Before he could go in search of the coward, he felt something wrap tightly around his limbs to hold him back. Glaring at the offending appendages, he realized they were controlled by Kagome as she stepped up to face him. "Release me at once!" he snarled. Whenever he managed to melt some of the tentacles with his acid, two more came to take its place.

"You will not take this from me," Kagome growled out. Anger and sadness were easy emotions for her to deal with. Any other, she either didn't feel or simply ignored them. "I will be the one to slaughter him!"

"Sesshomaru…?" came a quiet voice from the living room entrance. Kagome immediately freed the now subdued youkai and disappeared into the shadows. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and turned to face his worried mate and pup. If Kagome had not detained him or if his family hadn't suddenly awakened, he would have gone on a rampage.

"What's going on Sesshomaru? Are you ok? Who was that?" Shiori asked in a worried rush. When she had entered the room, all she saw was her mate restrained and a black blur run passed him.

"I am fine," Sesshomaru assured her as he took his daughter from his mate. "I was simply having a disagreement."

"With who, otousan?" Rin asked with a sleepy yawn.

"With an old friend," he said simply. "Can you come out?" He seemed to be listening to an unknown sound before he talked again. "They will not treat you as an outcast. You are pack." Shiori and Rin gave him confused looks, but he ignored them as he gazed at a dim side of the room, making them also stare in the direction. The two females gave small gasps as they saw a small female step out of the darkness in such a horrifying condition.

"Oh my goodness," Shiori breathed as she took a step towards the smaller female. She stopped when the girl recoiled back into the darkness to hide.

"Who is she otousan?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"She is Kagome," he said simply. When the two females gasped again, he knew they realized who she was. They were told stories of her when it was discovered he, along with other supernatural friends, were searching for a girl. This was the very girl they have been searching for almost a decade.

"Why is she hiding from us?" Rin asked innocently as she was set on the ground.

"She is afraid, Rin."

"Oh," Rin blinked then gave a wide smile. "You don't have to be afraid of us!" Her smile grew as she saw Kagome slowly step out of the shadows again. The little girl took a few steps toward the older girl, making her stiffen slightly but didn't move away. When they were in front on another, Rin reached out and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you the bathroom to get you all pretty!" Kagome gazed down with slight curiosity and wariness at the raven, silver streak haired child. The small girl did look similar to herself when she was younger. She nodded, causing her hazel eyes to light up, and allowed herself to be pulled away to get cleaned.

"What happened to her?" Shiori asked when they left, her purple eyes dimmed with sadness.

"I am not sure. I only know she was captured by Naraku," he told her with a growl. He wanted to kill the bastard but knew the right belonged to Kagome.

"She's so… emotionless and cautious. Poor dear, she must have suffered tremendously if she's even wary of being in contact with a child," she said sorrowfully.

"Hai. I will go and contact Kagome's onii-san. She seemed to not want anything to do with her onee-san thus I will not inform her. I have only kept in touch with a few of our mutual friends and will have to search for them. She has been dearly missed by them all and some will most likely be here by morning." he informed as he gave her a swift kiss before heading to his study. It was passed midnight and everyone will most likely be sleeping, but knew this matter couldn't wait.

'_I'll go check on them and see if they need anything_,' Shiori decided as she headed down the hall towards the bathroom. Kagome needed support and compassion in order to crack the protective shell she had formed around herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you people who reviewed ! It's much appreciated for to have people give their opinions or tell me about something i did wrong. Please review !<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	7. Reunion Of A Family

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "When Two Are One" by Atreyu. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>The Next Day<em>

Sesshomaru opened the front door as he felt two powerful and one smaller aura head hurriedly in his direction. Leaning against the door frame, he waited for the three familiar people to arrive. Another second passed and one black and one orange blur stopped abruptly in front of him.

"Where is she?" the adults asked together in an anxious rush.

"She is in the guest room," Sesshomaru informed them. "As I warned you before, she is not the same Kagome. She is far more… guarded. You must approach her with care for she is not accustomed to being touched. As of now, she only permits my family to come in contact with her." Receiving serious nods, he stepped aside to allow them into his house and watched as they practically ran towards the room. When they came to the designated door, they paused before knocking quietly. Hearing only silence, they carefully opened the door and saw the room was in complete darkness.

"Onii-chan? What's that?" asked the only young female child in the group. Placing his little sister down, the raven haired male gazed in the direction she pointed at. They spotted a fairly large purple barrier in the corner of the room where a hanging chair and small table was believed to be. The three walked into the dark room using their enhanced sight as they came upon the barrier.

"She's asleep," the orange haired male of the group said quietly. Kagome was curled up facing the back of the chair as a laptop played music aloud on the little table next to her. "Should we wake her up?" The decision was unexpectedly made for them when the barrier suddenly expanded, pushing them back, before dropping as the music flowed out of its confined space.

_**BANG!  
>Explosions in my head that just won't quit<br>A train has crashed into the wall around my heart and left the old me dead  
>Obliterated<br>STOP!  
>My breathing in the night when you're not there<br>The silence ringing through my ears  
>And all I want to do is hear your voice<br>But you're not there**_

Glancing up, they were faced with a now alert Kagome, standing with a neutral expression as she analyzed them with calculative eyes.

"Imouto…" the raven haired breathed as he gazed at his dear little sister. She had disappeared for so long and now she was here right in front of him. Though it pained him to see her have such mistrustful and unemotional eyes compared to the innocently cheerful orbs she once held. She wasn't the small girl he used to spoil with treats and attention. Instead she now was a young cautious woman who has endured the world's evil. The blue denim shorts and black spaghetti strap shirt she wore only emphasized she was a well developed female.

_**Drawn Together  
>Painter's brush stroke<br>Sleight of hand, we  
>We won't go up in smoke<br>Fates colliding  
>Love undying<strong>_

Kagome scrutinized the three unknown yet… familiar group in front of her. Inhaling their scents, her eyes widened slightly in recognition as she heard what one of the males called her.

'Kouga…' she responded to him telepathically. Taking leisurely steps, she stopped in the middle of the room to wait for their reaction. They actually were alive after years of being told they were slaughtered along with her parents.

_**Like the rising tide  
>Beating hearts grow but never die<br>To simplify  
>I'll stand by your side<br>Close my eyes  
>Hope will never die (2x's)<strong>_

Kouga took careful steps towards his sister as his two companions watched. He smiled when he saw her emotionless eyes light up with small hints of relief and joy. When he finally stood in front of her, he slowly cupped her face in his hands as he stared into blue eyes the same shade as his.

"Imouto… you're alive…" With that he crushed her smaller form to him in a tight hug. Kagome tensed at the unexpected action, but willed her body to relax and tentatively brought her arms up to return the embrace.

_**GO!  
>And take away the pain of being me<br>Soothe my soul caress my heart and  
>End my fear all my bad memories<br>****Eradicated**_

_**RING!**_  
><em><strong>Like gunshots heard against a silent night<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love is louder than these words<strong>_  
><em><strong>They're stronger than the rest, unstoppable<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unstoppable<strong>_

"Would you like to meet the others?" Kouga asked Kagome softly as he loosened his hold. Kagome gave a small nod as her brother released her to wave over the two onlookers. A small girl of about nine with black hair in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes stepped forward along with a man in his twenties with fiery orange hair and emerald green eyes.

"Onee-chan…" the little girl whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. Although her older sister had been gone for most of her life, she looked exactly as she remembered only older.

'_Hello Kaede,'_ she responded within her mind. The little girl gasped in surprise before more tears came out and she ran full speed to her sister. Kagome crouched slightly and caught the crying girl in her arms. Lifting her up, she settled her securely against her chest as the child held her in a firm grip and cried into her neck.

_**Drawn together  
>Painter's brush stroke<br>Slight of hand, we  
>We won't go up in smoke<br>Fates colliding  
>Love undying<strong>_

_**Like the rising tide**_  
><em><strong>Beating hearts grow but never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>To simplify<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll stand by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope will never die (2x's)<strong>_

_**Will never die**_  
><em><strong>DIE!<strong>_

"Kagome…" the orange haired male said as he stepped towards the reunited family.

'_Shippo… you've grown into a handsome man now…'_ The fox youkai chuckled lightly as he brought a hand up to lightly caress her porcelain cheek. He could feel her muscles instinctively tense under her smooth cold skin. Such a reaction would only result from constant beatings and torture. He refrained from growling aloud knowing it will only alarm Kagome. It infuriated him beyond belief that someone had imprisoned her for so long to suffer under their malicious tendencies. Although he was not related to her by blood, he also saw her as a younger sister as Sesshomaru does.

"We have all missed you. We haven't stopped looking since that day you were taken," Shippo said as he pulled her into a side hug and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He couldn't fully hug her since Kaede was still crying in her arms.

'_I was told you all were killed that day…'_ she confessed, projecting her thoughts to the adults. She didn't want her imouto to hear such talk.

"Who told you that?" Kouga asked calmly. Noticing her hesitation, the vampire began to run his fingers through her thick hair like he used to when she was younger.

'_I… cannot tell you the entire story yet. Not until Sango and Miroku arrive for I do not want to tell the entire story more than once.'_ She heard sighs of frustrations but received nods of acceptance and understanding. _'But I will tell you this…'_ The males waited anxiously for what she would say. '_It all started with her. She wanted me gone and he simply followed her like a lost pup.' _Her voice was filled with such hatred, the first emotion she outwardly showed that even her eyes darkened until almost black. Kaede glanced up at her sister in bewilderment as she felt her emotions with her ability, but remained quiet and waited for an explanation from her brother or uncle.

"Who?" Shippo and Kouga inquired in unison.

'_Kikyo and Inuyasha…'_

_**Drawn together  
>Painter's brush stroke<br>Slight of hand, we  
>We won't go up in smoke<br>Fates colliding  
><strong>**Love undying**_

_**Like the Rising tide**_  
><em><strong>Beating hearts grow but never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Simplify<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll stand by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope will never die (2x's)<strong>_

"WHAT!" Kouga roared. He knew Kikyo was hateful but would never have thought she would have gone to such an extent and play the part of a distraught sister for all these years when she had in fact joined in tormenting his beloved sister.

"Kouga, please calm down. You scared Kagome and Kaede," Shippo told the enraged vampire. He also was angered with this new knowledge but he will not allow his emotions to overcome him. Kouga growled in answer, but forced himself to become composed after he noticed Kagome was standing protectively in the farthest corner of the room with a startled Kaede on her back. The three relaxed slightly when Kaede began projecting soothing sensations throughout the room.

'_You will not kill them!' _Kagome demanded in an authoritative tone as she allowed her power to wash over them. _'I have plans for them. I have waited so long to get my vengeance and I will not allow it to be taken from me.'_ The two males gave reluctant nods after a tense moment of silence, though they were caught off guard with the amount of raw power she held. Kagome stood indifferently from her position and began to calmly walk back to them as she shifted a confused Kaede on her back. _'But I will need your help.'_

_**Will never die**_

"Help?" Kouga and Shippo questioned.

'_Hai. I will not exclude everyone from getting their fair share of retribution,'_ she informed them as her eyes briefly shone with a feral gleam. _'For now, we will train since those guilty in my abduction will no doubt go into hiding. We will prepare ourselves for the day they decide they have enough courage to face us. And another thing…' _ she turned towards her curious brother. _'I want to reunite with my best friend. I wish to find Haruhi…'_

_**DIE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>In case you havent noticed by now, not all the Inuyasha characters are the animemanga's original age. Now that I think about it, none of them really are. Some are adults (for example Shiori is a grown woman instead of a child) and some are kids (Kaede is a little girl instead of an old lady). Im sorry for those who dont like that but i wanted to create something different. The only characters that remain the same are the Ouran cast. Anyway, please review and thank you for the wonderful people who do ! :)**

**P.S. Can anyone guess what Kaede's power is ?**

***Chibi Taisho**


	8. Best Friend Pt I

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! No song this chapter !

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Time Skip* _The Next Day At Ouran Acadamy_

"Cut it out you guys!" Haruhi said in annoyance as she stared at the twins. "Stop making weird pictures of me! What do you take me for anyways?

"**Isn't that obvious? You're our toy…" **the twins told her with smirks.

"I am not your toy!" Haruhi stated in irritation as a tick mark formed on her head.

"You want a toy?" a dark voice said from the doorway. "Toys, toys. If you like toys, you should come visit my Black Magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. If you join now, I'll even throw in a free cursed doll. You can have Beelzenef as your free gift." He presented the cat puppet to the bored twins, curious disguised girl and petrified 'Host King'.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"**Wait… has that door always been there?"** the twins questioned, uninterested in the black magic user.

"Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Kyouya informed them. Tamaki then went to a terrifying explanation of his experience of being cursed, to which Kyouya would calmly rebuttal with a logical explanation.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef, the cursed doll." Nekozawa said ominously as he appeared beside the two. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back. The person is sure to come face to face with misfortune."

"Wow, he really is dark. In more ways than one." Hikaru commented.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this," Kaoru smirked as he turned on a flashlight and turned the beam onto the shadowy male.

"YOU MURDERERS!" Nekozawa yelled as he quickly ran out of the room.

Haruhi sighed in exasperation as she watched Tamaki yell at the unconcerned twins, being completely ignored. She reached out to pick up the book she had placed on a nearby table to study later as something on her wrist slipped out from under her sleeve and twinkled in the light. Her eyes dimmed with sorrow as she gazed at the small piece of jewelry.

"**Hey Haruhi," **the twins called out to her from their seats across the room, oblivious of her depressed state. **"We have a favor to ask you."** Haruhi sighed again and composed herself for she didn't want anyone to know of her sadness. She picked up her book and turned to face the mischievous twins. _'I never lost hope… you'll come back to us, I know you will…'_

* * *

><p>A hooded figure walked calmly into the grounds of Ouran Academy. A black zip up hoodie accompanied a pair of black baggy cargo pants to shroud their form. A black studded belt adorned their hips as black lace up boots thumped softly onto the ground with every step. A black leather gloved hand came up to adjust the black shaded sunglasses that concealed their eyes. A pair of expensive silver and black headphones hidden under the hood was connected to a hi-tech music player in their pocket as it played melodies only the person could hear. The figure continued to walk until a sudden unknown presence was sensed coming down the hallway. Intent on ignoring the unfamiliar individual, the figure forced themselves to take relaxed steps. Soon, a form wrapped in a black cloak was seen frantically running down the corridor only to suddenly stop a few yards in front of the rigid hooded figure. There was a tense silence as they both assessed one another, one with curiosity and another with wariness.<p>

"You're not human…" the cloaked figure with a distinctly deep male voice said as he took a step towards the unknown figure. His words and actions only caused the person to stiffen in complete suspicion.

"Your powerful… that's for sure. I've experienced you kind before… you're a vampire…" the cloaked figure mumbled as he seemed to examine their aura. He took another step as his eagerness got the best of him and finally took note of the person's stiffened form.

"I won't bring you any harm. I don't think I have enough power to hurt someone as strong as you," he said as he paused in his steps and offered a smile. The figure relaxed slightly, but remained guarded of the unknown male.

'_Who are you…?"_ the hooded figure asked telepathically. The cloaked male's eyes widened in surprise from underneath the cover of his hood when he heard a feminine voice in his head.

"Oh how rude of me!" he gave an embarrassed blush and then bowed. "I am Umehito Nekozawa," he then presented a cat puppet. "And this is Beelzenef." There was another tense silence as the unidentified female appeared to regard him.

"_Kagome…'_ she gave a small nod in greeting.

"Kagome… I have never seen you before so you're not a student," he deduced. "May I ask what you are doing in a ningen school?" Kagome watched the male with slight interest. He wasn't evil, simply dark. Much like herself, only he was less tainted and more sane.

'_To visit a friend. Where is the main office?'_ She needed to get some paperwork from the superintendant before she goes out in her search.

"The office? Ahh yes. Take the next left and continue down the hallway. There will be signs marking the rest of the way." He was immensely curious of her for he had not come in contact with such a docile yet potent being. But he could tell his very presence put her on edge and would be patient. The female nodded in thanks and began walking by him. Kagome gave the male a side glance as she walked by him at an acceptable distance. '_Interesting… he's an unusual creature…' _ She could feel his inquisitive gaze following her every move, but she did not care for him or his desires. She had other priorities.

* * *

><p>The Host cub had just been closed for the day and now the members were watching the twins fight with deadpanned expressions. It was hard to ignore the screaming insults and objects thrown as projected missiles at one another. They never noticed a hooded figure open the door and quietly enter through the room or the soft buzz of music. Haruhi hoisted her bag up with a sigh and walked towards the door, intent on leaving this foolishness behind. She paused as she saw someone in dark clothing standing directly in front of the door listening to music. The only part of the person's body not covered was the lower part of the face. But what could he want here since the club was now closed? None of the other hosts seemed to even notice he was even here.<p>

Haruhi blinked when the individual took slow quiet steps, only to stop before her. What could he possibly want with her? She's never met someone that wore such dark attire. She gave him a questioning look, for if he knew her then how did he know where exactly to find her? A gloved hand came up to softly caress her cheek, only confusing her more when he suddenly retracted the hand back to pull his sleeve up as if to show her something. She gasped aloud, her eyes wide as she dropped her bag in complete shock at what she saw. The sounds she made finally alerted the Host club members and they turned to find Haruhi with a mysteriously dark person.

Haruhi felt the person softly grab her own arm and lift the sleeve before aligning her exposed wrist with their own. There on both their wrists were matching bracelets. A silver bead threaded bracelet that held one amethyst and one sapphire crystal to represent both their birth months. A single charm hung that held the abbreviations of their names. Haruhi's eyes filled with unshed tears as the realization finally hit her and looked up to the person watching her intently.

"Kagome…?" she whispered as hope filled her. Kagome nodded as she gently let go of her.

"Haruhi, why are you crying?" Tamaki asked seriously as he appeared next to her. He was confused and had a feeling this person was the reason for her sorrow. Haruhi didn't answer as she continued to look at her best friend who had been missing for all these years. Without warning, Haruhi ran into the awaiting arms of the disguised female as she allowed all the years of pent up grief and newfound joy to be released. Kagome had expected the smaller female to react this way and had prepared herself for the contact as she held the sobbing female. Although she is still not fully accustomed to contact, she is slowly learning to tolerate it.

"What's going on? Why is Haru-chan crying so much?" Honey asked, as his own eyes filled with tears in response to hearing her bawl. Mori hummed, unsure how to respond for he did not know and lifted the small blond onto his arms to offer comfort.

"It seems the two have been reunited," Kyouya reasoned. "It's obvious from the level of emotion Haruhi is showing at seeing him. The question is; who is this male?" The hosts had assumed the person was a male from the baggy clothes and lack of feminine features. Tamaki had remained silent as he watched the two embrace with an unreadable expression. Even the twins had stopped their fighting as they watched the scene with confusion and concern.

Kagome inhaled the scent of the female she considered a sister as she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her. Jasmine and green tea hit her senses and relaxed her stiff form. She glanced at the group of unknown males watching as she heard every word they spoke despite their low tones. Because of her sunglasses, they would be unable to see her eyes so they would never know she was observing them. She blinked when she realized they thought she was a male. She supposed it would help in having her true identity remain a secret for a while. She gently cupped Haruhi's face and tenderly wiped the tear stains from her cheeks with her gloved hands as she stared into her puffy brown eyes.

'_You were leaving, correct?"_ Haruhi was surprised to hear her speak telepathically, but not overly so. She had known what Kagome could be capable of from the stores she and her parents had told her. She blinked back tears and nodded as she remembered the horrible day Kagome's parents were murdered and her taken. Kagome simply rubbed the tears away.

'_I will accompany you and explain.'_ Haruhi nodded as she leaned her head against her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Her best friend she loved as a sister was alive! She didn't think she would be able to handle hearing that she was dead. She closed her eyes with a tired smile, feeling sleepy after the amount of force her crying had took from her. Kagome, noticing her exhaustion, picked up and shouldered her bag before easily lifting her small body into her arms. She turned around and began walking towards the open door.

Kagome came to a halt when she was suddenly surrounded from all sides by the ningen males. She twitched, uncomfortable with their close proximity and began to discreetly scrutinize every individual. The small blond and tall indifferent male were the only strong ones, by ningen standards.

"Where are you taking her?" a tall blond demanded. Kagome only stared at him, although he would never know as a result of her shaded eyewear.

"If you do not answer soon, we'll be forced to take action and I would have to call for my family company's assistance, the Ootori private police force," the glasses wearing male threatened lightly. Kagome's hold on Haruhi tightened, but otherwise showed no outward reaction to the warning. She could kill them all without batting an eye, but she preferred not slaughtering weak ningens, especially when they were most likely Haruhi's friends. Harming them was another matter though.

"Guys, it's ok…" Haruhi mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes.

'_They believe me to be male. Let them think I am. I will explain later. Do not tell them more than my first name and basic general information. Nothing specific,' _Kagome quickly told her before she could continue to speak. Haruhi blinked but gave a subtle nod in acceptance.

"This is Kagome, a close friend, who I have not seen in so long that I thought something bad happened," Haruhi said as she looked up at Kagome's face. She wasn't the same, she could tell, but she was still Kagome deep down. "Kagome's going to take me home since I'm so tired now. You don't have to worry, I'm safe," she reassured them with a smile. The males hesitated before stepping aside to allow them to walk out. Haruhi was a smart girl and wouldn't be so close to someone who could possibly bring harm to her. They watched with a mixture of uncertainty and apprehension as the male walked out of the room and down the hall with their only female friend in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So Haruhi and Neko-chan finally came into the picture ! Just for future notice, Kagome and the some of the host members relationships will be a little rocky in the beginning because of how withdrawn she is and they dont think she's normal. For Tamaki, he'll just be jelous as hell since he thinks Kagome is a boy lol. Another note, yes Neko-chan knew what she was because he's (obviously) into dark magic and anything related to it. And like he vaguelly said, he had an experiance before with a vampire which will be revealed in future chapters. Please review people ! Neko-chan and Kagome's relationship need love ! And thank you for those who did review, it was much appreciated ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	9. Best Friend Pt II

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! No song this chapter !

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

Note: Yes, Ranka knows about Kagome being a vampire just like Haruhi's mother did.

* * *

><p>Haruhi mumbled incoherent words when she began to wake up. She shifted in her bed before sitting up with a yawn and rubbed her blurry eyes. She blinked in confusion as she gazed around her semi-dark room. <em>'When did I get home?'<em> Scratching her head, she attempted to remember her entire day. School, class work, host club, blushing customers, idiotic twins fighting, closing the club, a… sudden… visitor… Her eyes widened in distress as everything came back to her. She must have fallen asleep in Kagome's arms on their way home! She hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran out into the living room, only to find it empty. Hearing noise in the kitchen, she headed in the room to find her father, dressed normally and humming happily as he cooked. She slumped against the doorframe as sadness overtook her. _'Where's Kagome…? Was it all a dream?'_

"Ah, Haruhi! You're awake!" Ranka announced merrily when he heard her footsteps. He then noticed her heartbroken expression. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. His dear daughter looked ready to cry! He looked up as he saw someone walk behind Haruhi towards them. "Do you know why she's so upset?" Haruhi glanced behind; curious of whom her father could be talking to and gasped. There stood Kagome, still in her dark clothing only without the gloves and sweater to reveal smooth skin under a simple black t-shirt. Haruhi turned and practically tackled the older female in a tight embrace.

"I thought you weren't real for a second," she confessed. Kagome looked at Haruhi from under her sunglasses before glancing at Ranka, tilting her head in silent question.

"She must have thought she was imagining you came back when she woke up and you weren't here," he explained with a sad smile. "Haruhi, Kagome had only stepped outside to call her onii-san. He would have been extremely worried since he hadn't wanted her to come alone." Kagome nodded in confirmation and gently sat down on the floor in front of the small table with Haruhi leaning against her. Ranka went back into the kitchen and brought out two cups of tea for himself and Haruhi, since Kagome didn't necessarily need to drink tea, and sat on the floor in front of them.

"I'm glad you're here with us, Kagome." Ranka told her with a soft smile. "We were devastated, especially Haruhi, after what happened that day." Haruhi sat up straight and looked at Kagome's impassive face. She was so guarded based on her reactions from earlier at the host club and seemed on constant alert as if expecting a sudden attack.

"Kagome…? Can you …tell us what happened?" she tentatively asked. She didn't want to force her into explaining but she needed to know. Kagome hesitated, but nodded and lowered her headphones to lay around her neck before reaching into her pocket and shutting off the music player.

'_Please prepare yourselves, for this will be the first time I use my voice on ningens. Considering my abilities have only recently awakened, I have yet to have full control over them and as a result, cause listeners to be heavily influenced by my words. I will attempt to rein my powers in as much as I can. Gazing into my eyes only adds to the effect and they become hypnotized. Therefore I will keep these on.'_ She explained seriously as she pointed at the sunglasses. When she was younger, she had known she would have these effective capabilities, but not as powerful as this. Ranka and Haruhi nodded determinately and steeled their nerves as they waited for her to begin.

"I will not give you every horrifying detail," she stated resolutely as she glanced at the two ningens. She noticed they shivered and they're eyes fogged over momentarily before they shook their heads stubbornly. Mentally sighing in relief, she continued. "But I will tell you everything else. That day eight years ago, a hanyou name Naraku, along with his family, lead an ambush onto our family home. My parents ordered Kouga, Kikyo, Kaede and I to hide while they fought them off. They were outnumbered by thousands of youkai, even if they were mindless and weak. Kikyo and I soon became separated from Kouga and Kaede. Do remember the legends of the Shichinintai?"

"Hai, they were ruthless mercenaries who lived during the sengoku jidai that were beheaded for their crimes," Haruhi said as she remembered the lesson from history class. Kagome nodded.

"Naraku's sister in law is a necromancer who revived them from the dead." Ranka and Haruhi gasped in shock. "Her family has apparently kept their ashes as an heirloom for generations. My parents managed to kill off most of the enemies, including five of the Shichinintai, and were fairing well. That is, until Kikyo and I were captured by the mercenaries leader, Bankotsu." Her fist balled into a fist as she relived the day. "He threatened to kill us if they didn't surrender. They obeyed and were then killed." Haruhi's eyes filled with tears while Ranka's dimmed in despair for the female. "Kikyo and I were taken to their base after being told our onii-san and imouto were found and slaughtered. When we arrived, I found out Kikyo was a part of it and they let her go. For the next eight years, I was their prisoner. Do you remember Inuyasha?"

"The rude silver haired hanyou?" Ranka inquired. He remembered seeing him around Kikyo numerous times as they ridiculed Kagome. The vampire nodded.

"He knew everything as well but never tried to help me. He often came with Kikyo to… 'visit' me. They all wanted to use me as a weapon once my powers awakened. Earlier this week, they finally surfaced and I killed their youngest, the twins Hakudoshi and Kanna, before making my escape."

"You… killed them?" Haruhi repeated in shock.

"They are not human, Haruhi. They are heartless youkai who find enjoyment in senseless killing." Kagome stated indifferently.

"So… you were the one that blew up their house?" Ranka asked in bewilderment as he made the connection. Kagome nodded.

"The rest of the family was not home. I then went to Sesshomaru and found out my onii-san and imouto were alive and reunited with them. I told Kouga I wanted to find you and now… here I am." She finished. Haruhi refrained from crying and instead wrapped her arms around the vampire to offer comfort. Ranka reached across the table and gripped her hand in reassurance.

"At least you here now. Alive…." Haruhi mumbled into shoulder. Ranka nodded in agreement.

"Now I can do nothing but train until the enemies come out of hiding. But…"

"What?" Ranka asked curiously.

"I have to go to America to reunite with Sango and Miroku. We found they had taken an extended trip there for a vacation as well as to complete some business affairs. They know my onii-san, his mate and my imouto are going to visit, but they do not know why or that I was found." Kagome informed. She didn't want to leave them after just coming together but she had to find her vampire friends as well.

"That means… you won't be here…" Haruhi murmured in sorrow and tightened her hold on the vampire.

"Hai. I wanted to come see you two and couldn't wait a few more days," she admitted softly. "I will return as soon as I can. Until then, there will be skilled youkai watching over you from afar to ensure your safety." They ningens smiled contentedly and nodded in acceptance.

"When do you have to leave?" Ranka questioned.

"In about three more hours."

"In that case," Ranka clapped his hands as he gave a wide smile. "Let's not waste anymore time. How about some food? I made some oden especially for you Kagome. It doesn't satisfy your hunger but I know you love the taste." He then walked happily back into the kitchen to fetch their food.

"Promise me you'll be safe," Haruhi said. Kagome tucked a stray strand of her short brown hair behind her ear and nodded.

"I promise imouto…" Haruhi smiled appreciatively in response. Even if they weren't related by blood, they were all as close as any other family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ! Thank you to those special people who have and enjoy my story ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	10. Travel To America

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Lyrics'**_

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>Twelve Hours Later<em>

Kouga smiled at the scene before him. Kagome sat sleeping sideways on the jet's couch, her back against the arm of the sofa, one foot hanging off the seat to touch the floor while the other leg was bent under the first. When Kaede had begun to get tired, she had squeezed herself between her older sister's arms and drifted off to sleep. Rin, who had wanted to come along after given permission from her parents, joined them soon after by falling asleep using Kagome's lap as a pillow for her head. He had placed a blanket to loosely cover their bodies not long ago.

"She finally fell asleep." The voice belonged to his mate, Ayame, a human he had found when she had just been turned. Her grandfather, her only living family member, had been murdered by a vampire and had bit her before escaping. He had helped her control her thirst and become accustomed to their lifestyle. Ayame and Kagome's first meeting had been awkward for his mate, since she did not know what to converse about with his silent imouto. But Ayame understood why his imouto was what she is now and tries her best to be supportive.

"She's been training nonstop. She was bound to pass out from exhaustion sooner or later." He said. And it was true. Since her declaration to train, she has been meditating, sparring or relearning the proper styles of weaponry. Anything to be able to fully master her powers and manipulate energy at will.

"When will we be landing?" Ayame asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Kouga glanced at his wrist watch.

"In an hour and a half. Miroku said they'll be there by the time we ground."

"Are you sure they won't be upset that you didn't tell them about finding Kagome in the first place?" Ayame questioned, her green eyes filled with worry.

"If they do, they'll get over it once they see her again." He answered with a soft smile towards his sister.

* * *

><p>Kagome threw her headphones and music player on the couch as she stood from her seat. The jet had just landed five minutes ago and Kouga along with Ayame had immediately stepped out to search for Miroku and his family. She carefully hoisted a sleeping Kaede and Rin onto her back and strode over to the exit door. She paused, before stepping out into the Florida afternoon sun. She had decided to wear a simple pair of jeans shorts with a black t-shirt, sunglasses and sandals. Her exposed skin glistened slightly under the sun. One of the perks of being a pure-blooded vampire is immunity to sunlight.<p>

"Kagome…" She glanced down at the sound of her name and spotted her brother and his mate standing alongside four other familiar vampires and a neko youkai. She languidly began taking the steps down, watching the group with penetrating eyes.

Kouga and Ayame each took the girls off her back once she was on the ground. A brunette woman who looked to be in her early thirties with soft brown eyes stepped forward to stand in front of her.

"I couldn't believe Kouga when he told us you were found…" she whispered in awe.

'_I am here, Sango... It's good to see you again.'_ Sango gave a sad smile and enveloped the younger vampire in a tight hug. Kagome loosely returned the embrace to the woman who she had always looked up to as an aunt.

"You have grown into a fine young woman, Lady Kagome." A raven haired male who appeared in his thirties with violet eyes said as Sango released her.

'_And you have grown into a fine-looking man, Miroku.'_ Miroku gave a small smile and embraced the impassive female. Kagome did as well, for this man had been a dear friend to her father and a kind uncle for her. Miroku and her father, Akira, had practically grown up together and had viewed one another as brothers.

'_You had birthed a child before the entire incident,' _Kagome remembered as she noticed the two children. Sango nodded.

"Hai, you remember Kohaku." Sango motioned for the tallest boy of about eleven. His slender body concealed his hidden strength. He had his mother's eyes while his shoulder length dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail like his fathers.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome-sama." Kohaku said with a bow and timid smile. Kagome slowly strode over to him and gently ran a hand through his hair.

'_The pleasure is mine.'_ The nekomata suddenly jumped onto her shoulder, making her stiffen at the unexpected contact from the youkai.

"It's just Kirara. You remember her, right?" Sango said calmly. Kagome nodded as Kirara began nuzzling her cheek while purring in an attempt to soothe her unease. She tentatively lifted her hand and scratched the neko's ear, making her give a meow of contentment.

"And this is Souta." Miroku said as he pointed to a nine year old boy hiding behind his older brother. He had his father's violet eyes and raven hair, only his was short. Souta hesitantly stepped out from his position and gave a nervous smile up to the older female.

"Hi…" he murmured shyly.

"_Hello…' _Her eyes involuntarily softened slightly at the boy and she playfully pinched his cheek. _'You're adorable…' _Souta blushed at her compliment, but his smile widened nonetheless. He was a new member of her pack and only with them does she feel even slightly normal.

"Why don't we all go to our home, ne? We live in a large property with plenty of wildlife and room to run," Miroku told them as he led them out towards their awaiting limo. Kirara jumped off the female and hopped onto her mistress, Sango's, shoulder. Kagome went to follow, but paused and looked down when someone grabbed her hand. Souta beamed when Kagome gently wrapped her fingers around his hand and he eagerly pulled the indifferent female towards their grinning family members.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>Later That Night<em>

The four vampire adults were out hunting while Kagome and Kirara stayed at the house with the four children. Despite the fact that they were looking for prey, the adults had mainly used the excuse to talk privately without fear of Kagome listening.

"So, did she tell you anything about who took her?" Sango asked, her expression serious as they ran through the forest.

"I only know what Sesshomaru told us. That Naraku and his family were a part of it. She was their prisoner this whole time and we didn't even think of the possibility it could have been them!" Kouga growled out, stopping momentarily to kick a nearby tree in frustration and making it fall. He quickly continued his run and easily caught up with his mate and friends.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Miroku questioned, having a feeling there was more.

"Hai," Ayame nodded, answering for her mate since he would be too angry to say this next piece of information. "They made her believe that Kouga and Kaede were killed the day their parents were as well. It's why she decided to find her way to Sesshomaru when she escaped."

"Am I to assume that she was able to escape because her powers had finally surfaced?" Miroku asked. He had been quite surprised at the vast amount of power she held. Based on the fact that he could easily detect it shows she has yet to have full control of them.

"Hai, she killed two of their little bastard children, Hakudoshi and Kanna, and then blew up their house," Kouga told them with a smirk. "But she told me something else too…" His voice turned grim while his eyes turned a darker hue of blue.

"What was it?" Sango inquired. It's not often that Kouga acts this serious.

"She told me that… Kikyo and Inuyasha were in on it."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango stopped running in their shock, making Kouga and Ayame halt as well. Inuyasha, their friend, had been deceiving them this entire time? And Kikyo was Kagome's own blood, her pack!

"That traitorous bitch!" Sango snarled as she grabbed a nearby branch and harshly threw it against another tree, causing it to tremble from the force. The three vampires simply stood by as she vented out her anger.

"Is that all you know?" Miroku questioned as he leaned against a boulder. Despite his relaxed stance, his violet eyes exposed his intense fury on the matter.

"Hai, that's it." Kouga sighed, also leaning against the giant rock. "She said she doesn't want to tell the entire story until we're all together to hear it. She doesn't want to say it more than once and I don't want her to relive those experiences more than necessary."

"Now all she does is train," Ayame informed them. "She's either doing that or she's spending time with her family or her best friend."

"Ahh, yes. The ningen onna… Haruhi was it?" Miroku said, remembering her and Kagome had been inseparable as children. Kouga nodded.

"I could tell Kagome didn't want to leave her unprotected," Kouga told them. "So I had a few friends watch over them. Shippo said he'll also make sure nothing happens to her and her dad."

"Are you guys going to be able to come back with us to Japan? We can only stay a few days at the most." Ayame said as she inhaled the air for any nearby animals.

"No, not for at least another week or so," Sango answered begrudgingly when she appeared at her mate's side after gaining control of her rage.

"We only recently opened up our business here in America. We have to look for someone trustworthy enough to manage them in order to be able to return," Miroku sighed.

"Well you still have time," Kouga assured them. "Kagome was right when she said all those guilty in her kidnapping will go into hiding. Sesshomaru hasn't been able to find Naraku or any of his disgusting family members. Shippo and I went to Inu-baka's house but it was completely empty. He and Kikyo disappeared. "

"So now all we can do is wait," Ayame declared. "And while you three were talking, I found us some food." She pointed north. "There are two bobcats less than eighty feet this way. She then pointed east. "And a large group of deer one hundred and fifty feet that way."

"We'll take the deer," Miroku quickly said before Sango could say a word. He grasped her hand and began tugging her in the direction. "You need to drink something else _other _thanbobcats, Sango dear. Besides, they are our guests." Sango grumbled but nodded and together they disappeared, running towards the pack of deer.

"I guess we're eating cat, tonight," Ayame laughed slightly. She glanced back at her mate and noticed her was still leaning against the boulder with his eyes closed. She waited patiently as she felt his power pulse out of his form and into the surrounding area. His eyes snapped open with a grin as a howl was heard in the distance.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Hai. There are not many wolves in this area but I found a few. They'll follow our scents," he informed her as he stood straight. With that, they dashed off towards their prey. They soon came upon a small den with two female bobcats .One rested atop the rocky ledge while the other lay on the ground.

"I'll take the one up there," Ayame whispered while she pointed to the cat on the ledge. "You take the one on the bottom." Kouga nodded, his blue eyes locked on his kill. Ayame silently circled around the oblivious felines and climbed a tall tree standing above the den. Kouga quietly stalked through the vegetation to get as close to his prey as possible without alerting it.

Without warning, Ayame threw herself on top the bobcat and bit into her neck. The feline gave a ferocious roar, trying desperately to swipe at its attacker with its claws. The scuffle caused its feline companion to stand. Before it could go investigate, Kouga pounced on her and sank his claws into her shoulder. The force of his attack caused them to fall over in a tumble, baring fangs in a fight for dominance. Kouga bit harshly into the cat's shoulder, causing her to give a pained snarl. He spared no mercy and planted his feet firmly on the ground to swing his victim's body and ruthlessly throw her against a boulder.

"Kouga, stop playing with your food!" Ayame shouted from her spot above him. She was already half-way finished drinking her fill from the dead feline. Kouga sigh in disappointment and strode over to the unconscious bobcat. His easily lifted the body to his height and bit her neck, drinking the feline's life blood from her slackening body. Silence reigned as they quenched their thirst until they're kills were void of any red liquid.

"You almost finished?" Ayame asked when she appeared beside him. Kouga nodded, and detached his mouth from the dead carcass. They looked to their right when they heard a soft growl, and spotted a group consisting of five Red Wolves approach them.

"Here," Kouga said as he tossed the bobcat's carcass in between them and pointed at the rocky ledge. "There's another body up there. You can have them." The alpha stepped forward to sniff the corpse, before bowing his head to them in thanks. This process was routine now since Kouga always used his power to call out for predators, mainly wolves, to take the bodies as food offerings after they had finished feeding off their blood. This way they can hide their tracks by not simply leaving behind suspicious piles of bloodless cadavers.

"Ok now that we're done, let's go find Sango and Miroku. Race you," Ayame smirked at him before dashing off. Kouga chuckled and ran after her, intending on winning their little race.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at home after the adults had left, the children were sitting around the living room with Kirara while Kagome was on the roof, listening to music and staring at the stars.<p>

"Kagome-sama is very quiet now," Kahaku commented as he sat on the couch, scratching Kirara's head.

"What happened to her?" Souta asked quietly from his lying position on the sofa across his brother. "She looks so sad."

"Rin only knows bad people took Kagome-nee," Rin told them as she sat on the couch with Kohaku and made braids in Kaede's hair. "She gets scared of strangers too. When Kagome-nee was at Rin's house, she didn't want any of the maids coming in her room and only let Rin and otousan with okaasan come near her.

"She's right," Kaede sighed from her seat on the floor in front of Rin. "I can feel everything Kagome-nee-chan feels when I'm with her. It kind of worries me because she usually doesn't feel anything at all. Kouga-nii-chan doesn't want to tell me who took her from us, but I… think I already know…."

"Who?" Kohaku asked curiously, halting in his ministrations with the nekomata to gaze at her face.

"Well… I never told onii-chan but, whenever I was with my onee-san, Kikyo, I was… scared…"

"Why?" Souta inquired, his brows scrunched slightly in confusion.

"Because she… she felt evil. Whenever me or Kouga-nii said Kagome-nee's name, she would pretend to look sad. But I always felt her anger…" Kaede sighed. "I was confused and after I began practicing control of my power, I found that deep inside she…" Kaede lowered her head to look at the floor. "hates Kagome-nee. I didn't know why, I just know she did and she knew how to hide her feelings really good. I still loved Kagome-nee-chan even if I only saw her until I was one, so I always made excuses not to go see Kikyo-nee-san. Now I think I get it… " She looked up at the two vampires and two youkai watching her with wide eyes. "Kikyo-nee-san probably helped to take Kagome-nee away." Kaede cried, tears filling her blue eyes.

"But we don't know that for sure," Kohaku reasoned as he appeared sitting next to her on the floor. Kirara moved from his lap to Kaede's and began purring softly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah, just because she hates her doesn't mean she would do something that bad," Souta agreed as he came to sit on her other side.

"No! I know she did it! Two days ago, when Kagome-nee heard Kikyo-nee-san's name, she got really mad! I could feel how much she hated her! It was really hard to figure out her feelings but I could feel little bits of sadness and hurt and it makes sense. Kikyo-nee-san betrayed her!" Kaede wailed as she covered her face with her hands and brought her knees up against her chest. Kirara jumped onto Kohaku's shoulder and gazed at the small girl with a sad gleam in her red eyes.

"But-" Kohaku started. He didn't like seeing his friend this upset. True, he never once felt comfortable in Kikyo's presence and always avoided her, but he never really thought more of it.

"No," Rin said softly as she hugged the distraught girl around her neck to offer comfort. "I think… Kaede-chan might be right…"

"You think so too? But that's her family!" Souta said disbelievingly. Sure, he never liked Kikyo but she was his parent's friend and Kagome's sister!

"Because after Kaede-chan, Kouga-sama, and Shippo-sama first came to Rin's house to see Kagome-nee," Rin began. "Kouga-sama with Shippo-sama left her alone with Kaede-chan to talk to otousan. I heard them talk about it. Kouga-sama was really, really mad and would have gone to look for Kikyo-san if otousan and Shippo-sama hadn't stopped him. They never want Kikyo-san to see Kagome-nee again," Rin told them quietly. There was a tense silence, with only Kaede's sniffling being heard, as the children began to digest this information, feeling a variety of emotions as the situation of what happened to the silent vampire on the roof finally sank in.

"I don't think they'll be able to stop Kagome-sama from seeing Kikyo-san again," Kohaku stated quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Rin asked curiously. "Otousan, Kouga-sama and Shippo-sama will never let Kikyo-san near Kagome-nee again!"

"What he means, Rin, is that Kagome-sama will want to see Kikyo-san," Souta clarified. "To fight her."

"Oh…"

"I know Kagome-nee-chan will win," Kaede declared definitely. "She's really strong. I just hope she'll be able to open up. She doesn't know how to express her feelings sometimes and doesn't ever really say anything unless you ask her something. And she still doesn't like it when people touch her. Everyone always has to be careful since they're scared she could accidently attack someone if they catch her by surprise," She murmured sadly.

"She's just not used to it," Kohaku assured. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Yeah, we can all help her," Souta proclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rin smiled. "Kagome-nee already likes all of us. Rin think she likes being around us."

"That's true," Kaede hummed. "Now that I think about it, Kagome-nee is more relaxed when she's around kids. I wonder why…"

"Because we're nicer?" Souta offered.

"Because Kagome-nee knows she can trust us?" Rin chimed in.

"Because we won't judge her," Kohaku smiled. "I think Kagome-sama has a soft spot for children." Kaede grinned and nodded.

"Hai, I guess she does. She's really protective of me and Rin already. I asked her once why and she just said 'she wants to preserve our innocence.'" Kaede smiled softly. "And now she's going to be the same way with you guys!" They jumped when their shadows suddenly each sprouted a tentacle.

"W-whats going on?" Souta stuttered, eying the appendages when they simply seemed to sway lightly in their upright position.

"It's Kagome-nee!" Rin beamed cheerfully, giggling when the appendage slithered loosely around her waist, tickling her.

"This is usually how she talks to people. She uses the shadows to show someone what she's feeling," Kaede informed them, smiling when the shadow appendage lightly caressed her cheek.

"Does she always do this?" Kohaku asked, smiling when the tentacle gently ruffled his hair. Kirara meowed in contentment when an appendage began to softly pet her head.

"Hai. But most of the time, she uses them when she's confused and doesn't know her own emotions," she smiled sadly as the shadow tenderly brushed away her bangs.

"But at least this is a good thing," Souta stated, laughing when the tentacle tickled his back. "Even if she is confused, at least she's opening up and telling us."

"Yeah!" Rin gave wide smile, before it turned into a small frown. "Do you think Kagome-nee heard us talk about her?" The tentacle firmly grasped her chin and gently moved her head up and down.

"Guess we're caught," Kohaku smiled awkwardly with an embarrassed blush.

"Eh-heh, sorry about that Kagome-sama," Souta said with the same expression. The appendages wrapped around their waists in a make-shift hug.

"She forgives us," Kaede grinned as she saw Rin hug one of the tentacles tightly. She wrapped her arm around the one coming from her own shadow, smiling at the faint emotion the appendage was giving.

* * *

><p>On the roof top, an impassive Kagome closed her azure eyes, allowing herself to savor this peaceful moment. It seems she was easier to read than she originally thought. The smooth hum of music surrounded her ears as it was played from her headphones.<p>

_**All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
>It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail<br>Even through the darkest days  
>This fire burns always<br>This fire burns always**_

She drew her knees up against her chest and rested her laced fingers around her ankles as she opened her eyes to once again gaze at the stars. She knew there was a possibility she would be killed along this journey, but she honestly didn't care as long as her family was safe. She had accepted her fate at a young age. Knowing her death was a possibility, she decided she might as well appease the desires of her loved ones.

_**This is the proving ground  
>Misery begins to rise<br>Turn away from yesterday  
>Tomorrow's in my eyes, oh<strong>_

They simply wanted her to open up. She wasn't the same Kagome though; she barely even feels emotions as a result of being tortured day by day until her very soul was broken. But she will and is trying her best to express herself to them. Maybe not by words, but by actions. It will take time to be accustomed to communicating with others by words and touch, but with their patient help, she was sure she could succeed. She was prepared to allow the eager kids to assist since she had always held a fondness for children. She wanted to protect their innocence and purity by shielding them from the true evils in the world.

_**Nevermore to be held down  
>By the wings of history<br>Nevermore to be cast aside  
>This day is mine<strong>_

And if by some chance she survives to the very end, then her destiny is fulfilled and life will become complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter ! I want to finish this story already so i can start on a new one. I already know how i want the story to end, I just have to organize all the events and put them in order. Anyway, please review ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	11. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! No song this chapter !

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>A Few Days Later In Japan<em>

Haruhi sighed as she walked towards the supermarket. The Host Club had suddenly decided to appear on her front step for a surprised visit and she needed a break. Being around them so much can get tiresome, especially since they have been badgering her nonstop for information about Kagome. She looked up at the sky as she became lost in her thoughts, her feet moving on autopilot. _'Kagome… when are you coming back…?'_ She was unaware of the group of men following close behind.

* * *

><p>The Host Club, along with Ranka, followed Haruhi as she walked down the street. Although it was surprising they have yet to be caught by her since they weren't hiding themselves very well.<p>

"This is what you meant by fun?" Kyouya remarked sarcastically.

"Why yes. I call it the 'Stalking Game,'" Ranka replied. "But honestly, I have a selfish reason for doing this. I want to be seen with a group of cute boys."

"**Sure enough, their definitely cut from the same cloth,"** the twins stated.

"Come on, you guys! We're going to lose Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he pointed towards the entrance of the supermarket where Haruhi had just entered. They quickly entered the building and watched as she gathered food from their hiding spot behind the store shelves.

"Do you really think it's necessary to follow her around like this?" Tamaki asked curiously. The rest of the club members were beginning to separate and go off on their own. "Are you really that worried?" He noticed Ranka tense slightly, as if hesitating to answer. Kyouya caught the reaction and remained at a hearing distance while pretending to scan the double coupon sale.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age. After which, she took on the household chores and shopping all by herself. She had someone to help her along though and helped Haruhi in any way possible," Ranka paused, remembering what her daughter had told her only days before.

"_**Kagome told me she didn't want anyone to know anything but her first name and basic information," Haruhi told her father as they sat at the table. Kagome has just left only half an hour ago. "The Host Club thought she was a boy because of what she was wearing and she told me to just go along with it and let them think she is."**_

"_**So she wants her real identity to remain a secret," Ranka deduced as he set his empty cup of tea down. **_

"_**Hai. It only makes sense that she would want that since she's still in danger…" Haruhi murmured sadly as she stared down at her own empty cup on the table.**_

"_**Then it would be best to abide by her wishes. It's the least we can do to help…"Ranka sighed.**_

"That person was always there for Haruhi when I couldn't," Ranka said. By this time the entire Host Club had once again surrounded him, curious of what he was hiding and wanting to hear what he says. "I often followed them whenever Haruhi needed to leave the house. It's not that I didn't have any trust in them, I was simply being overprotective." Ranka sighed. "I was worried about them both, is all."

"Who was this person?" Honey asked, tilting his head cutely.

"**Hey," **the twins said before Ranka could reply, **"Isn't that the same mysterious guy that came to the club the other day?"**

"WHAT?" Tamaki blanched. They all looked towards the direction the twins were pointing and sure enough, there stood a figure in dark clothing, face shrouded by a hoodie and standing behind Haruhi as she examined the vegetables. They watch as the person lifted a gloved hand and softly placed it on her shoulder, resulting in her glancing back curiously. She gasped in surprise and dropped the shopping basket on the floor to hug the individual, to which it was slowly returned.

"That's the person," Ranka answered Honey's earlier question with a soft smile. The males turned to look back at him in shock, before looking back at the couple. "Haruhi has a hard time depending on others and she's not used to it. But with Kagome, it's different. They've known one another since they were children and they know they can rely on each other for anything. Kagome has always been fiercely protective of her and helped Haruhi deal with the pain of losing her mother. Because of that support, Haruhi has grown into a strong young woman."

"If I may ask, who exactly is he?" Kyouya inquired, wanting to know more. Whenever Haruhi was asked about this unknown male, she would simply smile and say 'Kagome is a dear friend.'

"**And how come Haruhi's never talked about him?"** the twins asked as well, observing as the dark clothed male released Haruhi to wipe away a stray tear from her face.

"Haruhi's childhood friend," Ranka answered vaguely. "And why she never talked about Kagome could be because it was always a tender subject for her."

"Why is he always wearing black clothes?" Honey questioned innocently.

"Kagome's more comfortable in the dark," Ranka replied simply.

"Like Nekozawa-sempai," Tamaki mumbled, gazing intensely at the couple with an unreadable expression when Haruhi beamed up at the 'male'. "He doesn't have dark powers that could curse Haruhi, right?"

"What…?" Ranka whispered. He suddenly began tugging on Tamaki's cheek and although it appeared playful, he used more force than necessary. "What do you mean curse her! Don't think you'll win me over just by being handsome! You've got some nerve! You don't even know Kagome and don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at my daughter! That means from this day forward," Ranka released him to point angrily in his face," You're my enemy!" With that he kicked his wailing form away, landing him right in front of Haruhi and Kagome.

"Huh?" Haruhi turned away from Kagome to look at Tamaki. "What are you doing here, Sempai?"

"Oh, you caught me! I followed you so I can carry you shopping basket. You know how daddy loves accessories," Tamaki laughed nervously.

"You're so weird," Haruhi laughed. "But, Kagome's already holding it for me." She motioned towards her silent friend who held it in one gloved hand.

"Oh…" Tamaki said dejectedly, his form deflating. The other hosts had returned to exploring the 'commoner's market, though they threw curious glances towards Haruhi and Kagome every once in a while.

"I just remembered!" Haruhi softly bumped her fist into her hand, oblivious of the blonde's state. " I need to buy some meat for the stew. It's a little warm for it, but it'll be enough to feed everyone. Are you going to come too, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded at Haruhi, ignoring the group of males who had halted in their place to hear her answer. '_I have no reason to leave you now. I will remain at you side as much as you desire,"_ Kagome told her telepathically. Haruhi gave a wide smile and grasped her free hand to tug her down towards the meat aisle, leaving behind a group of frozen hosts and a grinning transvestite.

* * *

><p>Ranka sat at one end of the table with Kagome on his right and Haruhi beside her. On her other side sat the Hitachiin twins while Kyouya sat on the tables opposite end. Honey and Mori sat in front of the twins with Tamaki seated in front of Kagome. Ranka and Haruhi talked animatedly with a silent Kagome, only receiving nods or a shake of the head every now and then.<p>

"Why isn't Kago-chan eating?" Honey asked, noticing he hadn't grabbed a bowl of food. Honey was the only one out of the group to have actually spoken to the male aside from introductions. The rest of the hosts were still too wary, subconsciously knowing there was something abnormal about him. They watched as Kagome tilted his head at him in a curious manner before lightly patting a hand on his stomach.

"Oh, you already ate?" Honey guessed. Kagome nodded. That was another thing; Kagome never spoke a word and instead seemed to communicate with small motions. Honey seemed to already understand him almost as easily as Haruhi and Ranka.

Haruhi discreetly poked Kagome's leg from under the table as she bit into a bit of meat. '_Kagome…'_

'_Hai…?'_

'_How did you know I was in the supermarket today?' _Kagome really had appeared at the most unexpected moment.

'_I was on my way here when I caught your scent and followed it,'_ she answered while shifting in her seat to lean away from the table.

'_You seem a little uncomfortable. Are you ok?' _Haruhi had expected for her friend to not automatically warm up to the host club and hoped their oddities will not overwhelm her.

'_Hai…'_ Kagome lied. She did not want to tell her that she was in fact uneasy with the group of males' close proximity. _'Your friends… They are on edge because of me…'_

'_Don't worry,'_ Haruhi gave her a comforting smile. '_Just give it time. They're just not used to being around someone like you beside this other guy named Nekozawa.'_

'… _If you say so, imouto…'_ Kagome had a feeling things will not turn out as happily as Haruhi wished.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	12. My Princely Oniisan

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! No song this chapter !

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes as she lay down on a high branch in a tall tree. Her form was shrouded by her dark clothing and the shadow casted by the tree's thick leafs. Instead of her usual music, she listened to the natural sounds of running water and the soft whistle of the breeze as it blew through the vegetation on the Ouran Academy grounds. The sound of purring coming from within her hoodie made her open her eyes and glance down as Kirara popped her head out with a soft meow. Sango and Miroku had wanted the nekomata to return with her to Japan for added protection since they had to remain in America for another week. When Kohaku and Souta had found out, they had asked to come along as well. They were all now living with her in Kouga's mansion.<p>

"It's time for me to find Haruhi," she told the neko as she scratched her ear. Kirara purred louder at feeling her touch. Kagome was now accustomed to being around the little youkai, so when Kirara had jumped onto her shoulder as she left to watch over Haruhi at her school this morning, she had accepted her company. "Are you going to come in with me?" Kirara shook her head and jumped off to land on the flower covered bushes below. Kagome watched her walk away unworriedly for she knew the neko could take care of herself. Closing her eyes, her body sank into the shadows.

Kagome opened blank azure eyes to look around for any passing students as she stepped out of the darkness into a dim hallway. Inhaling the air, she ignored the familiar scent of burning amber and dashed away, following the faint aroma of jasmine and green tea. She momentarily stopped to place her sunglasses and headphones back on under the cover of her hoodie before opening the door to Music Room 3.

"**Welcome!" **

She held her breathe at the assault of rose petals and quickly scanned the room, noting they were all dressed in police uniforms.

"Kagome! You came!" Haruhi smiled as she ran to her friend. Kagome nodded, ignoring the now shocked hosts, and allowed Haruhi to grasp her hand to pull her towards a couch. "You know, you didn't have to be a guest if you didn't want to," she told her as they sat beside one another. "I'm sure it wouldn't have taken that long to repay my debt."

Kagome's grip on her hand tightened slightly. _'Money is not an issue. How much is it now? "_

"Let me think," Haruhi hummed in thought as she leaned her head against the back of the couch. "My debt now is ¥4,972,652."

"_I will help you repay it as much as I can.'_

Haruhi smiled and began recounting her day, oblivious of the hosts watching them with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Haruhi blinked as she heard the door knob begin to turn, signaling someone was entering the room.<p>

"I'll be back, Kagome. I just have to go welcome our guests with the others," she said as she hurriedly stood to her feet. Kagome gently pushed her towards the rest, showing she understood, and remained where she was seated. She leaned back against the couch, drawing one knee up against her chest so her left foot could rest on the seat's cushioned edge while her right foot touched the marble floor, as she watched the 'hosting process.'

"**Welcome!"**

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest," Tamaki smiled at the little three year old blonde haired, powder blue eyed girl. "But I'm glad you're here, my little lost kitten. Now, why have you come to see us?"

"It's a reverse harem!" The little girl shouted as she pointed at them, causing the hosts to freeze in shock. "This is a reverse harem!"

"That can't be right. There must be water in my ears from when I went swimming," Tamaki reasoned as he thumped his head as if to get water out his ears.

"Yeah, water in the ears," Hikaru laughed as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

"I'm sure we heard wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said reverse harem," Kaoru added, doing the same motion.

"There's debauchery here!" The little girl said, once again shocking the hosts. "Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there!" she continued and began jumping in her place.

"You're the glasses character," the little girl pointed at a surprised Kyouya."The boy Lolita and the stoic type," she pointed at Honey and Mori. "Twincest," she pointed at the startled Hitachiin twins. "The dark prince," she pointed with terrified eyes at Kagome, making her blink in slight surprise at suddenly being brought into this. "And the bookworm," she pointed at a pallid Haruhi. She then turned to Tamaki who jumped, fearing the label she would give him."Onii-san… My onii-san is blonde, you must be him!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"You never told us this," Hikaru accused.

"Since when do you have an imouto?" Kaoru demanded.

"But I don't," Tamaki hastily clarified. "I'm an only child!"

"The more I look, the more I see that you do look a lot alike," Honey stated happily. "You both are blonde after all."

"I wonder if glasses character is superior to onii-san," Kyouya mused, his hands in a thinking position.

"Does it matter?" Haruhi remarked dully. "I can't believe she called me book worm."

"Excuse me. What is your name, little one?" Tamaki asked the happy girl that was clinging to him.

"Kirimi," she replied cheerfully.

Kagome, who had been watching the entire scene with slight amusement, took the time to deeply inhale the air. Separating each of the ningens males and Haruhi's scents, she found Kirimi's naturally vanilla scent with a hint of amber. Now, she knew who she was truly related to.

"Kirimi, Kirimi…" A familiar deeply masculine voice called. Kagome blinked, not expecting to see a bright blue eyed blonde; the true face he had hidden beneath his cloak.

"**Hey, who the hell are you?"** the twins asked.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Honey observed merrily.

"Oh, Kirimi," he breathed as he gazed with a loving expression towards the unsure little girl.

"Master, you forgot your cloak." A house maid and butler stepped in and quickly dressed the boy in a black cloak and dark green wig, presenting him as what everyone knew as Nekozawa.

"**Nekozawa-sempai?" **Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins questioned in astonishment.

Kagome lifted her arm to rest her elbow on her bent knee as she gazed with slight interest at the darkly clothed male. She knew exactly why he needed to be shrouded in darkness. Nekozawa must have felt her stare for he turned towards her direction.

"Kagome-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as he walked over to stand a few feet in front of her. She tilted her head, carefully scrutinizing him, and pointed at Haruhi. "Ah, so Fujioka-san is the friend you mentioned before." She nodded.

"**Wait, you know each other?"** Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins screamed together for the second time in complete shock.

'_Do not insinuate that I am female,' _she swiftly ordered him before he could form a reply. '_They believe me to be male.'_ Nekozawa blinked in confusion, but the Beelzenef on his hand nodded understandingly.

"We met a in the hallway afterschool and I helped Kagome-sama find the office," Nekozawa replied to the shocked hosts before turning back to Kagome with an eager smile. "It would be an honor if you came to my Black Magic Club, Kagome-sama. I'm rather curious to see your true potential."

Kagome remained silent, making Nekozawa begin to fidget nervously as she dissected his very being for any possible malevolence his soul may hold. Finding only anticipation and wonder, she sighed and nodded once in agreement. She was taking a chance by being in the presence of this male; not only because of her withdrawn mannerisms but from the danger her existence could possibly bring him. But… he piqued her curiosity.

"I look forward to having you join me in the darkness," he said with an excited smile.

"Oh no…" Tamaki gasped dramatically, holding a startled Kirimi tighter. "I knew he was no good! They're going to join together and curse poor Haruhi!"

"Sempai…" Haruhi sighed exasperatedly. "Kagome will never hurt me and Nekozawa-sempai doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy."

"He's already got you under his spell!" Tamaki wailed.

"Onii-san, save me! There are two scary monsters here!" Kirimi cried as she held Tamaki tighter.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any type of bright light," the house maid began to explain tearfully. "For that reason he must shroud himself in darkness or fall victim to the brightness in the world and undoubtedly collapse! And just to be comfortable, he must cover his beautiful blonde hair with a dark wig!"

"On the other hand, his imouto, Mistress Kirimi is frightened of dark, dimly lit places." The butler added.

"So this is Nekozawa's imouto?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to Kirimi.

"Yes, that would be correct, sir." The butler said while whipping stray tears from his face with a handkerchief.

"Kirimi…" Nekozawa said, his deep voice creating an eerie edge, as he walked towards his sister after Tamaki had placed her on the floor. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"Onii-san, save me from the monster!" Kirimi cried as she threw herself back at Tamaki.

"Please don't be scared. I'd like to introduce you to Beelzenef," Nekozawa stated as he continued to walk towards her. "The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations."

"You know, I don't think she's scared of the puppet. I think it's you," Haruhi remarked, making him gasp in shock.

"**It's probably your clothes. We'll help you change,"** The twins grinned and began tugging off his cloak.

"Don't do that! I may die!" Nekozawa shouted in alarm as he fought to keep his cloak on.

"I know!" Honey cheered and ran around towards the curtain to begin pulling them closed. "Why don't we just darken the room!"

"Ah! It's dark and scary," Kirimi began to cry, making Honey freeze.

"Either way, someone's unhappy," Kyouya observed.

Kagome ignored the house maids as she began babbling and focused her attention on the distraught dark clothed male.

'_Your imouto doesn't know who you are, does she?'_ Kagome asked, a curious edge in her usually flat voice. Nekozawa jumped at the sudden invasion in his mind before turning and slowly walking towards her.

"Hai... I have a… condition that will not allow me to be out in brightly lit places," he said softly as he once again stood a little ways in front of her.

'_Because you were bitten,'_ she stated, making him completely stiffen in complete shock. '_It must have been an average lower level vampire. Purebloods rarely feed on ningen.'_

"Pure…blood?" Nekozawa repeated confusedly. "There are different types?"

'_Only two… You do not know of our history?'_

"Ehehe, w-well not really," he chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

'_You must. Or you will never understand yourself.' _Kagome told him as she stood from her seat, noting she reached up to his chin, and walked towards Haruhi.

"So Kirimi-chan doesn't know you're her real onii-san, Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously, causing a gloomy aura to surround Nekozawa at being asked the same question again.

"Yes, we've talked to her but she refuses to believe us," the house maid said.

"That's so sad. No wonder Neko-chan is so sad," Honey cried.

"It's painful. That's why every night I offer prayers that one day she will come to embrace the darkness," Nekozawa said creepily.

"**I think you've got it backwards,"** the twins remarked dryly.

"You should get accustomed to the light," Hikaru stated.

"What are you trying to do to your imouto?" Kaoru questioned rhetorically.

"Come along, Mistress Kirimi," the butler motioned for the girl.

"It's time to go home," the maid added.

"I don't want to go home!" Kirimi wailed while gripping Tamaki's neck tightly. "I don't want to go with you! I want to stay with my onii-san!"

"Nekozawa-sempai…" Tamaki gazed at his miserable form.

"Don't worry, Suoh," Nekozawa whispered. "I just want my imouto to be happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves," he yelled as he quickly ran out of the room.

"But sempai..!" Tamaki shouted, but Nekozawa was already gone down the hallway.

"Sibling relation is a source of problem in any family," Kyouya commented will pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Even so I'm kind of jealous," Haruhi confessed as she stared out the window. "I grew up an only child. I can't imagine how tough it is to have a sibling so different from you that you can't even be around one another." She blinked as a hesitant arm wrapped around her shoulders and glanced over to see Kagome standing beside her and staring out the window in front of them. She smiled before noticing her tense form and her eyes widened, remembering what she said.

"Oh, Gomennasai, Kagome! I forgot about your situation with your onee-san!" she apologized sincerely.

'_It's alright…'_ Although Kagome's fists became balled up at the mere mention of her _onee-san. _Her 'siblingrelation' with her older sister was nothing but a connection filled with anger and hatred. She ignored the slight pity she felt in her stomach for Nekozawa, knowing he couldn't spend time with his sister simply because of what he was turned into. The male hosts will never be able to understand the true strain the blonde siblings' relationship will hold. For the rest of the day, she simply watched over Haruhi, paying no attention to the questioning glances, suspicious glares and meddlesome questions from some of the hosts.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>Three Days Later<em>

Haruhi sighed despairingly as she paused in reading the book of shojo manga to an eager Kirimi. She had arrived only half an hour ago, with the same butler holding a _new _pile of books in his arms, to entertain the little girl. After he left, Kirimi had demanded she read them aloud and now she's barely made a dent in today's large stack of books sitting innocently on the table in front of her. This has been routine for the last three days Kirimi has come to the club room while Nekozawa worked on a transformation she knew would be useless considering what Kagome had admitted he was. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Kagome," Haruhi smiled, relieved to have some company. She looked down and as expected, saw Kirimi was huddled behind her, looking at Kagome with wide frightened eyes. "You don't have to be scared Kirimi. Kagome is my best friend and will never hurt you."

"No!" She cried. "He's dark and scary looking!" Kagome simply walked towards the couch across of them and sat down just as she has been doing for the last few days.

"Shhh, calm down. You see, Kagome isn't doing anything bad." Haruhi gently patted her head. "Now why don't I keep reading for you?"

"Ok…" Kirimi whispered, still afraid of the 'monster.' She eventually calmed down to the point that she forgot Kagome was in the room with her as she listened to Haruhi read.

"This can't be appropriate for a little girl," Haruhi muttered, gazing at Kagome. "These things are _full_ of reverse harems and debauchery."

'_It's to be expected when they're focused to please the female audience,"_ Kaname responded with a shrug.

"Haru-chan…? Why are you talking to the monster?" Kirimi asked fearfully.

"Kagome is not a monster," Haruhi sighed.

"Then what is he…?"

"My best friend. Please, Kirimi-chan just give Kagome a chance? You don't want to keep being mean by calling everyone who wears black clothing a monster, right? You can hurt peoples' feeling that way," Haruhi reasoned.

"I don't want to be a meanie!" Kirimi gasped with wide eyes. "But he's so scary… why does he wear that if it makes him look like a monster?" Haruhi looked questionably at Kagome, causing her to nod with an inaudible sigh, cursing her weakness to children.

"Kagome needs to hide from a real monster that likes to do bad things," Haruhi told her, causing the little girl to gasp in fright. "But while in the dark, the monster will never be able to get Kagome."

"So he's not a monster?" Kirimi pointed at Kagome. Haruhi shook her head negatively. "But… doesn't he get lonely being in the dark by himself?"

"Sometimes…" Haruhi gave a sad smile. Kirimi continued to silently stare at Kagome, before she jumped off the couch and cautiously walked over to stand in front of her.

"You must be really sad being alone all the time…" Kirimi whispered. Kagome studied the small girl and reached into her jacket pocket to pull out something she remembered she had leftover when she went to visit Rin and presented it to Kirimi.

"…." Kirimi gazed at the pink bunny shaped lollipop before glancing at Kagome with a wide smile. "You really aren't a monster." She took the offered candy, gripping it against her chest and placed her tiny hand in Kagome's gloved one, allowing her to lift her to sit on the couch beside her. Kagome blinked when she attempted to retract her hand, only to stop when she noticed Kirimi was gripping it tightly.

"I have to go check on the others," Haruhi smiled softly at the scene as she stood from her seat. "Are you ok with staying here with Kagome, Kirimi-chan?"

"Hai!" Kirimi beamed around the lollipop in her mouth.

"I'll be right back," she called out as she walked out the room. Then there was only silence, the only sounds were the content licking coming from the little blonde girl.

"Kago-chan?" Kirimi tugged on the hand she still held. When she turned her head towards her, showing she had her attention, she continued. "Was that monster you talked to yesterday a real monster?" Kagome shook her head negatively, knowing she was talking about Nekozawa.

"So… he's just like you?" Kagome nodded.

"What is he hiding from?" Kirimi asked curiously, now finished with the candy. Kagome pointed to a nearby window where the sun could be seen shining brightly outside.

"The sun? But why is he scared of the sun? Will it make him sick?" Kagome nodded.

"Everyone told me that he was really my onii-san. And that he gets sick if he's out in the sun, but I didn't believe them…" she admitted sadly, tears filling her eyes. "He really is my onii-san, isn't he?" When Kagome nodded, the tears finally fell down her face. "He must hate me now! I always called him a monster and was so mean to him!"

Kagome patted her head, hating to hear the little girl cry. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to give her a little show. She was only a little girl who will think it's just magic.

Tapping her shoulder to gain her attention, she gently guided her to cup her hands on top of her own gloved ones. She called forth her power, a small ball of white light materializing in the air above their joined hands. Kirimi gasped, forgetting her earlier sadness and stared in wonder as the ball grew in size before shaping into a heart as big as an average hand. Kagome made sure to use only enough energy to make the shape become concrete without fear of it burning the little girl if she were to touch it. At home, she had used this method of shaping everyday items as a way to gain full control of her abilities. Kagome slowly retracted her hand, allowing the heart to float over only Kirimi's cupped ones.

"This is so cool, Kago-chan!" Kirimi smiled widely as she began tossing the heart into the air like a balloon. "I didn't know you can do magic!" Kagome made a shushing motion. "It's a secret?" Kagome nodded and held out her pinky to her. "Ok! It'll be our secret!" Kirimi beamed as she wrapped her own small finger around her larger pinky. Kagome patted her head and gently raised Kirimi's cupped hands up, causing the heart to once again float into the air and softly explode like a firework.

"Pretty…" Kirimi breathed in awe. She blinked her large powder blue eyes when Kagome suddenly stood and offered her hand. "Are we going to go see my onii-san?" She asked as she raised her arms, a sign of wanting to be carried, and lifted to be cradled against her chest. Kagome nodded as she walked out of the room. "But what if he hates me?" Instead of answering, Kagome pulled a glove off and nicked her thumb with a fang. She held her exposed palm open in front of the girl, careful to hide the drop of blood, and quickly shaped one small black and one small white heart. Kirimi watched in fascination as she closed her palm around the two hearts, hiding when the blood drop was pushed in to make it a permanently concrete item, and released her grip to reveal two pieces of a single heart. One was pitch black while the other was a bright white, each holding a lone dot of their opposites' on their side. The two colored sections fit perfectly together; creating the perfect Chinese Yin Yang heart.

By the time Kagome was finished, she had found the science class where the host club was in. Since the door was open, she kneeled and gently placed the girl on the floor beside it and placed the heart pieces in her small hand.

"Is this for me?" She asked with wide eyes. "I can keep it?" Kagome nodded as she pulled her glove back on. "Thank you, Kagome-nii!" she exclaimed happily and tackled her in a hug, making Kagome blink at the sudden affectionate honorific and touch. She tentatively returned the embrace, her soft spot for children overriding any discomfort she may have had with anyone else in this situation.

"Is my onii-san in there?" Kirimi asked. Kagome nodded and lightly pushed her towards the open door, before standing up to her full height.

"Onii-san…?" Kirimi called out into the dim room. She looked around, tears welling in her eyes because she couldn't find him in the dark. "It's dark and scary in here…" she sniffled and turned around to hug Kagome's leg tightly. Kagome sighed and lifted the small girl into her arms and presented her with the last pink bunny lollipop she had. Kirimi smiled and happily stuffed the treat in her mouth.

"**Kirimi-chan!"** Tamaki and Haruhi shouted, running towards the door. They stopped in their place when a dark silhouette stepped out at the entrance of the room.

"Oh, thank goodness you caught Kirimi before she could run away, Kagome." Haruhi sighed in relief. The other hosts eyes widened at seeing Kagome holding a content Kirimi in her arms. A completely surprising sight since the little girl had been completely afraid of Kagome a few days ago.

"He's going to corrupt poor Kirimi-chan!" Tamaki wailed in fright.

"Sempai!" Haruhi sent him a reprimanding look, causing him to go to the nearest corner.

"Is that a bunny lollipop?" Honey asked as he appeared before them, gazing longingly at the candy.

"Hai! Kagome gave it to me!" Kirimi declared as she placed the treat back in her mouth.

"Do you have another one, Kago-chan?" Honey inquired hopefully. Kagome shook her head negatively, tentatively patting his head when he slumped disappointedly. Honey glanced up, surprised at the contact, and giggled when Kagome tapped his nose playfully.

"Haruhi-kun, who's that?" Renge asked curiously, pointing to Kagome.

"Oh, right. I forgot you two haven't met. Renge, this is my friend Kagome. Kagome, this is Renge, our club manager," Hauhi motioned at the two.

"Nice to meet you!" Renge smiled. "Are you a new member?" Some of the hosts paled at the prospect of Kagome joining the Host Club.

"A-ah no, Renge," Haruhi clarified for her. "Kagome is my guest."

"Hmm that's too bad. He would have made the perfect dark prince." Renge sighed disappointedly.

"Kagome-sama…" Nekozawa softly called her, knowing she will hear him despite the low tone. '_How did you get her to be so calm around you?' _He was astounded Kirimi has yet to run from her, declaring her a monster.

'_In a sense, I proved to her I wasn't a monster," _Kagome responded as she lightly ran her gloved fingers through the little girl's blonde hair.

Nekozawa gazed at the two, a determined gleam entering his eyes. He wanted to prove to his sister that he wasn't someone to be feared as well. Grabbing the flashlight with shaky fingers, he pointed it to himself. If he dies, then at least he proved to everyone he would do anything for Kirimi.

"I'm a handsome princely onii-san! I'm a handsome princely onii-san ! I'm a handsome princely onii-san! I'm a handsome princely onii-san! I'm a handsome princely onii-san! I'm a handsome princely onii-san! I'm a handsome princely onii-san! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!" Nekozawa yelled as he turned the beam onto his face.

"He did it!" Honey cheered. Mori began to applaud behind him.

"Nekozawa-sempai has come a long way," Renge smiled widely. "He's able to shine a flashlight in his own face!"

"**Bravo, sempai."** The twins remarked dully as they shot confetti.

"Good job! I'm impressed!" Haruhi applauded happily, being one of the few who knew the true extent of what he was doing.

"You did it! Your imouto will be so thrilled!" Tamaki exclaimed merrily. "Look Kirimi-chan! He is your real onii-san!" He pointed to Nekozawa after Kagome gently set the girl on her feet.

"Kirimi…"Nekozawa slowly turned towards her, unaware of the eerie glow the flashlight gave his appearance since it was shining at him from beneath his chin. A heavy silence filled the room before a terrified shiver ran through Kirimi's entire body.

"WAHH!" Kirimi began to wail loudly and quickly ran out of the room.

"Kirimi! Wait!" Nekozawa dropped the flashlight, watching helplessly as his sister ran from him.

"I guess shining the flashlight on his face," Hikaru began.

"Scared her and sent her running," Kaoru finished.

"Nekozawa-sempai…?" Tamaki stepped over to his fallen form.

"I've had enough…" Nekozawa whispered dejectedly. "Even if I continue you special training, there's no guarantee Kirimi will accept me… I think it will be best if you acted as her onii-san, Suoh."

"But that's ridiculous. You're the onii-san she's looking for." Tamaki said seriously. "If Kirimi was able to accept Kagome, then she can accept you. If you care about her, you'll do whatever it takes to win her over."

"Hey, look. Kirimi-chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard," Kaoru stated as the curtains were pulled back from the windows.

"But there's something with her…" Hikaru murmured. "Oh, it's just a cat… " He noted the small feline looked odd from his position."You're family sure loves them."

"Even strays warm up to you guys," Kaoru added, also aware that the odd cat had two tails.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa ran to the window and saw Kirimi was in fact standing in front of an unusual cat. "They're revered by our family, yes. But Kirimi wouldn't participate in something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals, especially cats." Without warning, he ran through the glass, calling out for his dear sister.

"Nekozawa-sempai!" Tamaki shouted in alarm.

"But he's not wearing his black cloak!" Haruhi yelled in dread. This was bad. Nekozawa wasn't a pureblood like Kagome and will die out in the sun. "Kagome," she whispered hurriedly and looked around the room for her silent friend, only to realize she disappeared.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted as he ran, catching the attention of the frightened little girl. Kirimi's eyes widened, knowing the danger he was putting himself in for her by being out in the sun.

"Onii-san!" Kirimi cried our happily, tackling him in a hug. Nekozawa happily returned it, cradling her in his arms while joyful blushes grew on both their faces.

"There's no need to be afraid, Kirimi." Nekozawa soothed as he kneeled down and set her on her feet. "I promise it won't come anywhere near you." The cat, who was watching a few steps away, simply watched the two with a curious gleam in her red eyes. Nekozawa produced his cat puppet from his pocket and presented it to his sister. "His name is Beelenef. With this puppet, I can… curse…" he began panting, swiftly finding it hard to breathe.

"Onii-san! ….ii-san! Are… ok?" He could hear pieces of his sister's frantic yells. His vision became blurry as he placed his hands on the ground to support himself. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt like his entire body was on fire! He clenched his teeth, refusing to cry out his pain and frighten Kirimi. Absently, he felt a familiar spike of power coming from behind him before the blistering sensations running through him began to slowly dissipate. Breathing a sigh in relief, he lifted his suddenly heavy head to look at the sky and saw a strange thick black cloud, in an otherwise clear blue sky, shielding the sun. Smiling slightly at his luck against death, he collapsed. The last things his mind registered were Kirimi's excited shouts and a shrouded figure kneeling in front of him before his world went black.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the darkness began to recede, allowing Nekozawa to return to the living. His body ached from exposure to the sun while his mind attempted to recapture what happened. He struggled against his heavy eyelids and opened his eyes, immediately taking note that he was lying on a bed in a dark room. A flickering light from the corner of his vision and hearing a nearby giggle made him turn his weighted head to look for the source. He blinked several times, making sure he wasn't hallucinating as a result of his earlier shock.<p>

The lit three branched candlestick sitting on the small table beside him was the only source of light in the entire room. His sister was sitting on the bed next to his, giggling as she twirled a long thin cloth around for the kitten in front of her. He blinked again, realizing that not only was she playing with a _feline _in the _dark_, but with the _same_ feline he saved her from earlier and seemed to be enjoying the cat's company. "Kirimi…?" He whispered hoarsely, catching both of their attention.

"Onii-san!" Kirimi exclaimed, jumping off the bed to stand beside his. "You're finally awake!"

"What… happened?" He asked quietly, forcing his exhausted body to sit up. The last thing he remembered was being practically burned alive.

"Kagome-nii saved you!" She said cheerfully as she carefully climbed on his bed.

"Kagome…? …. How…?" He rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe the small headache he was getting at he tried to remember everything, vaguely registering the honorific Kirimi spoke with Kagome's name.

"He used his magic!" Kirimi beamed, making Nekozawa look at her in shock.

"You know Kagome does magic?" He questioned in astonishment. He never would have expected for her to show his little sister her abilities so freely.

"Hai! I was sad so he showed me some of his magic and made me this!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the two halves of the Chinese Yin Yang heart. She held the Yin portion in her left hand and offered him the Yang section to him. "Here! You can have the white one and I'll keep the black one! Kagome-nii wanted to keep it all a secret but I asked if I could tell you and he was ok with it because I told him you do magic too!" Nekozawa gently took the Yang half of the heart, feeling the small amount of Kagome's energy it held as he brushed his thumb across its surface.

"So Kagome brought me here?" he asked, looking around the dark empty room. It must be the nurse's office in the school since there were many other beds set up.

"Hai! I saw him on top of the school making a big scary cloud in the sky to cover up the sun so you wouldn't get really sick," Kirimi smiled. Nekozawa hummed as he continued to gaze at the heart piece, remembering a blurry vision of a black cloud before he collapsed. "And then Kagome-nii came and carried you here." Her statement made him look at her once again in shock. From what he has seen, it was apparent she disliked contact from anyone besides Haruhi. "I got scared on the way here because the kitty was following us," Kirimi admitted, turning towards the kitten as it jumped on the bed and sat in between them. "But Kagome-nii showed me Kirara is a really nice kitty!" She giggled as Kirara hoped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Kirara…?" Nekozawa repeated. So this was Kagome's cat? It obviously wasn't a normal feline based on the red eyes, markings and twin tails, but it didn't seem to want to harm them in any way.

"Hai! See!" Kirimi grasped the small cat in her hands and lifted her up in the air facing him. "It says Kirara." He looked away from the cat's round curious eyes to the silver tag hanging from the collar around her neck and sure enough, _'Kirara'_ was engraved into it. "Kagome-nii wanted Kirara to stay here with me until you woke up."

"Where is Kagome?" He inquired curiously, once again looking around in hopes of catching sight of the reclusive female.

"He left with Haru-chan a long time ago," she answered as she placed Kirara on her lap and began petting her.

"Oh…" His shoulder slumped disappointedly as he looked back at the Yang half in his hands. His eyes widened when Kirimi's small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, onii-san. Now I know if a monster comes out to get me, I'll be just fine. I have you, my princely onii-san, and Kagome, my dark prince." She gave him a wide smile, causing him to smile in return with an embarrassed blush. He fisted his left hand around the heart piece and embraced his dear sister. Glancing over Kirimi's shoulder to the cat watching them, he reached over with his right hand to pet her head, smiling when Kirara began to purr. In a way, he owed the little feline for unintentionally giving him the bravery to go after his sister, even at the risk of his own life.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>The Next Day<em>

Haruhi hummed contently while she sat on the end of the couch, absently running her fingers through the silky hair she could feel under Kagome's hood as the vampire rested her head in her lap. Her darkly clothed body lay across the rest of the couch, not allowing anyone else to sit with them. It was odd for Kagome to portray herself in such a relaxing position in public, but she could understand after she was told what her friend had done to save Nekozawa. It had taken a lot of her energy to gather enough shadows to form a dark cloud in the sky and shield the sun's rays in only a short amount of time. She was proud her friend had rescued him from near death, an action she knew the old Kagome would have not hesitated to have done. Haruhi smiled to herself, knowing that despite the fact Kagome is so withdrawn on the outside, deep down inside she still cared for others. She was oblivious to the two pairs of curious eyes, various dreamy sighs from her many guests watching the two, and three different set of glares being sent towards the disguised vampire. The sound of the door opening along with quick footsteps had them all looking up to see Kirimi running in, her backpack bouncing behind her, while Nekozawa stood hiding behind the door.

"Kirimi-chan! Have you come to visit me, my little kitten?" Tamaki asked as he squat down to the girl's level.

"Iie," Kirimi shook her head. "I came to see Kagome-nii!" She proclaimed excitedly and ran around his frozen form towards the disguised females.

"Hi Kagome-nii!" Kirimi beamed as she stopped in front of their seated frames. Kagome turned towards the bubbly girl before lifting her tiny body to sit on top of her lain form.

"Hello Kirimi-chan," Haruhi smiled, pausing in stoking her friend's hair as she looked at where the girl's brother was. "Why is you're onii-san hiding behind the door?"

"Hmm? I think he's being shy," Kirimi mumbled, scrunching up her face in thought before smiling. "Look, look! We made the heart into necklaces!" She told them, eagerly pulling the silver chain around her neck out of her shirt to reveal the Yin portion hanging from it. "Onii-san is wearing the white side!" Kirimi pointed at Nekozawa, making him withdraw deeper into his cover to avoid their stares.

"That's pretty," Haruhi hummed cheerfully while Kagome began fiddling with Kirimi's necklace. "I'm glad you and you're onii-san are getting along now."

"Mhmm!" Kirimi nodded before her eyes widened in realization as if remembering something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She placed her small bag on her lap and began rummaging through it before pulling out a dark object and presenting it to Kagome. "Onii-san wanted me to give this to you as a thank you for saving him! He worked on it really hard and made it all by himself! He hopes you like it and that you come to his club soon!"

"Is that why Nekozawa is being shy? Because he thinks Kagome won't like it?" Haruhi inquired, now understanding.

"Hai!"

Kagome gazed at the Beelzenef stuffed animal. Its features were an exact copy of the original, including being about the same size. But that is where the similarities stop. This Beelzenef had raven fur and blue eyes with black slit pupils, along with small black feet and a tail. She turned her head to glance at Nekozawa, noting that his aura radiated anxiety, before looking back at the stuffed toy. Slowly, she lifted her hand and grasped it, accepting the unexpected gift. She had not anticipated such an act of kindness from the male.

"Yay! If you took it, then that means you like it!" Kirimi shouted gleefully before shouldering her bag and jumping off her seat to the floor. "Bye Kagome-nii! Bye Haru-chan!" She waved at them as she ran out the room to her awaiting brother. Nekozawa gave one final glance into the room before leaving as well.

"Bye," Haruhi waved slightly while Kagome simply watched them leave. "That was nice of him," Haruhi smiled down at Kagome. "I think you just made a new friend." Kagome blinked in surprise and gazed at the stuffed animal in her hand. The idea of having Nekozawa as her friend was… interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ! It is much appreciated ! ! ! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**


	13. Our Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club ! Nor do I own "Trash" by Korn. I apologize if I get the song meaning wrong but oh well. No biggie. It's just fanfiction.

**Visions**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Lyrics'**_

* * *

><p>Excited chatter filled the club room as the females swooned over their host's every word. An everyday occurrence, that is, until Haruhi's tight hosting agenda was taken into account. The disguised female was in high demand, having more requests that she ever had. Apparently news spread fast over the mysteriously dark clothed guest who appears to have a close relationship with their 'natural rookie.'<p>

As of now, Haruhi sat at a fairly large table with six females while a tense Kagome stood behind her, leaning slightly against her chair, as she gazed out the large window. The fact of being practically surrounded by ningens did not bother the vampire as much as it did in the beginning, since she knew none of them had any potential to bring her harm. Having most of the female's rapt attention did not bring her discomfort either. No, what had her tense was someone, besides those in the club room, had been watching her _every_ move. She had felt a familiar malicious aura nearby before it quickly disappeared, thus unable to identify who it was. In those short few seconds, she had felt their eager eyes following her, taking in every detail.

Needing a distraction, Kagome carefully lifted her headphones that she had lowered to rest around her neck when she had felt the unsettling presence and allowed the hard tempo to soothe her frazzled nerves. She turned her head to look behind when she smelt a sudden rise in pumped blood and saw an uneasy Haruhi attempting to answer question after question her group of excited females continued to shoot out over their supposed 'relationship.'

_**How did it **__**start**__**?  
>Well I don't know<br>I just feel the craving  
>I see the flesh and it smells fresh and it's just there for the taking<br>These little girls, they make me feel so god damn exhilarated  
>I feel them up, I can't give it up<br>The pain that I'm just erasing **_

The scent of their blood was hard to miss, dominating over the expensive perfumes that coated their bodies. Licking her dry lips, Kagome's stomach twisted lightly, reminding her she had yet to feed since her trip to America. The actions she made caused Haruhi's clients to grow quiet and blush.

It was tantalizing.

Tilting her head, she spun her body to stand beside Haruhi and watched them curiously, only causing their blush to deepen. Although enticing, their blood had no other effect on her besides reminding her of her thirst. She and her family did not feed on ningens as if they were prey. What had her curious was their reactions and she knew even if they knew of her true gender, they would still react the same way. It was simply the way they were created.

Hearing Haruhi's sigh in relief reminded Kagome that her ningen friend often felt uncomfortable with her position as a host. A sudden idea had her looking at the female sitting only a few inches away from her. She had promised to help her friend pay off her debt any way she could and if the host club wanted Haruhi to attain one thousand requests, then so be it. With slow movements, she lifted her hand and pulled off one of her gloves before reaching out to touch the girl's face.

_**I tell my lies, and I despise  
>Every second I'm with you<br>So I run away and you still stay  
>So what the fuck is with you? <strong>_

_**Your feelings**_  
><em><strong>I can't help but rape them<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry, I don't feel the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart inside is constantly hating<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry, I just throw you away<strong>_

As expected, the females gasped in shock and looked on with baited breath while Haruhi only watched on inquiringly. When her cool fingers finally came in contact with the girl's warm cheek, she saw her shiver and heard her heart beat quicken. Kagome gently trailed her fingers down her face, the female's shivers of pleasure only increasing as she went down her neck. Returning her fingers to her face, she gently caressed her cheek once more and without warning, the female feinted, falling out of her chair to the floor.

"Kagome…?" Haruhi inquired confusedly. She had a hunch on why her friend was doing this as she noticed her remaining guests were leaving for her next group of clients, eagerly talking about returning tomorrow to request her.

_**I don't know why I'm so fucking cold  
>I don't know why it hurts me<br>All I wanna do is get with you and make the pain go away  
>Why do I have a conscience?<br>All it does is fuck with me  
>Why do I have this torment?<br>All I wanna do is fuck it away**_

Kagome only patted Haruhi's head in response, knowing she would figure it all out herself. She didn't care about any of the bothersome females here in the least, only that they help Haruhi rid of the unwanted debt. In a sense, she felt bad for using them to get to their money but that was how this club runs in any case. These girls knew what they were getting themselves into when they stepped into the room.

A sudden flare of that same familiar malicious aura had her stiffening and turning to look back out the window to see a black flash. A soft growl left her lips, causing Haruhi to jump in shock. She gently grasped the younger female's chin, bending down slightly, to look her firmly in the eye over the rims of her shaded eyewear. '_I need to scour the area. You __**must **__stay here until I return.' _She then released her and quickly walked out of the room without another word, leaving behind a room full of baffled ningens and one worried best friend.

* * *

><p>Jumping through the trees, Kagome was a black blur as she ran around the Academy grounds for the fifth time to ensure there was no threat. She had recognized who the mysterious aura had been when she had caught a faint scent lingering outside of the windowed area of the Host Club. By the time she had even found the scent though, he had disappeared without a single trace. Her fingers curled into tight fists at the sudden turn of events as she stopped in one of the high trees to overlook the school.<p>

One of her tormentors had found her.

'_This isn't good. Haruhi will become a target…' _She wasn't worried about herself, but instead of her friend. She knew for a fact that they will use Haruhi to their advantage and she would rather die than let them touch her. No doubt they had discovered her whereabouts from when she had used a large amount of power to save Nekozawa. Either way, she would have been found since they knew about Haruhi's existence and that she would be with her.

The soft crunching of grass had her glancing down to see a cloaked figure walking towards her location. She watched as he looked around, searching for something before he looked up at the tree she was standing in.

"Kagome-sama?"

Without a word, she jumped off the branch and landed in a crouch a few yards in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Nekozawa inquired curiously. It was unusual for her to have left Haruhi's side.

'_Patrolling,'_ she replied simply as she stood and glanced around. _'Why are you here?'_

"Well… I felt an abnormal presence and came to investigate," he responded as he too looked around. His eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his lips, as a gloved fist came towards his face, only to stop a hairs away. A small gust created by the force behind it swept across his face, causing his wig and the hood of his cloak to flutter slightly.

'_You're not an experienced fighter,'_ Kagome observed as she retracted her fist. _'The presence would have surely killed you."_

"Y-you knew who it was?" He asked nervously. He gulped when he received a nod. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, or at least for Nekozawa, as he shifted in his place.

'_Why are you still here?' _Kagome turned to look back at the male.

"Uh, I-…" Nekozawa stuttered. "Curiosity?"

Kagome incline her head in silent question.

"W-well I was w-wondering if you could tell me whether what my research found about our history was true or not?" Nekozawa questioned unsurely. When there was only silence, he hurriedly began to explain his reasoning. "I've only found a few stories with reliable sources while the rest seem like fabrications that ningens have recorded."

'_Most of the information in ningen legends is exaggerated.' _Kagome told him as she jumped onto a low branch and settled against the tree's base. _ 'Aside from those, what have you found?'_

"I've found a few stories that dated back to even before the segoku jidai," Nekozawa said as he sat on the ground, leaning against another tree near Kagome's own. "One says vampires were created to keep the balance between ningens and youkai. Another says they are the ningens answered prayers to the Kamis and were made to protect ningens from youkais, since back then, ningens were the lower race. But what all of them say is that the first vampire was named… umm…?" He looked down at the ground sheepishly at forgetting the name.

"Midoriko…" A soft musical voice stated, causing him to look around questionably to find who had spoken. "Her name," He looked up in shock at finding it was Kagome. He felt his insides twist as he continued to hear her speak for the first time. "It was Midoriko."

"H-hai, that was the name." He was still not over the beauty of her voice and it was making him begin to wonder about her hidden appearance under her hood. "Why do you hide your face?" the words slipped out before he could stop them and he frantically slapped a hand to his mouth, but it was already said.

"A-ah! Gomennasai! That was rude of me to ask!" he quickly amended with a bow.

"Hmm?" Kagome tilted her head at seeing his actions. "I do not want to be recognized." She replied to his question anyways.

"Recognized?" Nekozawa repeated as he sat up straight. His interest only grew at her vague answer, but he decided not to question further since they were not close friends for her to want to confide such secrets to him. Yet.

"What else have you discovered?"

"Eh? Oh, right." Nekozawa gave an embarrassed blush for losing his train of thought. "Is it true that vampires were meant to hunt youkai?"

"Hai. In the beginning, purebloods only feasted on youkai. But after ningens became the dominant race, we began drinking from animals. A turned vampire preys on any being that holds blood." Kagome informed him as she gazed up at the sky.

"So you don't drink ningen blood?" he asked curiously.

"I can. I simply chose not to," she answered plainly.

There was a moment of silence as Nekozawa seemed to be internally debating with something before he finally spoke. "How do you get your blood supply?"

"…. What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you hunt or do have other ways of getting blood?" A small sense of anxiety formed in the pit of his stomach at the tense silence that followed his question. It only intensified when he noticed her stiffen and he reared back against the tree in shock when she abruptly appeared crouched in front of him.

"Are you saying you do not hunt?" She asked softly with a small note of disapproval.

"No… I don't." He confessed quietly. He glanced down to avoid eye contact after seeing the small frown that formed on her face at his admittance. "I usually just eat fresh blood soaked meat that is specially delivered to my home."

Another heavy silence hung around them before Kagome stood up straight and began walking away. For a second, Nekoawa thought she was leaving until she stopped and began taking delicate sniffs of the air.

"Follow me," She commanded without glancing back at him.

He blinked in confusion, yet before he could question her, she swiftly dashed off, leaving him to scramble to his feet and hastily follow after her. It wasn't hard to catch up since she obviously wasn't going her fastest to accommodate him. He noticed she turned her head slightly to glance at him before she quickened her pace and soon, they were both mere black shadowy blurs. Now she didn't give him a chance to run alongside her and remained well ahead of him. It became a chase of sorts.

A smile came upon Nekozawa's lips as he bounded over the small creak that flowed through the school grounds and continued his pursuit of the female. This was the first time since he was turned into a vampire that he actually allowed himself to relax and use his speed to the fullest capacity. It was incredibly relieving to not have to continue his ningen guise and for the moment, be _free._

'_This is nice…'_ He thought as he gazed ahead at his companion.

Kagome suddenly leapt into a high tree branch in a thick tree and came to a stop. Nekozawa followed suit and jumped onto the same limb, making sure to leave an acceptable amount of space between them in order to avoid making her uncomfortable. Gazing at his surroundings, he realized they were currently in the small wooded area that rested behind the Academy and glanced at her inquiringly.

"What do you smell?" She asked instead of giving him answers and leaned against the tree's base.

Nekozawa frowned in confusion before deciding to do as she requested and inhaled the air deeply. "Water… Flowers… Wood…" He breathed in again, attempting to ignore her pleasing aroma of dew and cherry blossoms. He had a feeling she wanted him to find a specific scent. He paused at the faint smell of- "Deer?" He looked at her for confirmation. She nodded and then it all made sense to him. "You want me to hunt?" He questioned in bewilderment.

"You will hunt," she corrected firmly as she turned her head towards him. "A vampire doesn't hunt simply for blood. We do it for the chase. I know you felt it during our run." She was right. It was a thrilling sensation of the pursuit. "If you continue to ignore your instincts, you will become a danger to everyone around you." She told him flatly. When he opened his mouth to argue, she continued. "Has your thirst intensified in the recent weeks?"

"… Hai," He reluctantly admitted with a grimace. His rising need for blood had led him to feed every few days instead of every few weeks.

"It will only worsen if you don't hunt." Kagome crossed her arms and motioned with a tilt of her head to the wooded area in front of them. "Focus on the scent and follow your instincts."

Nekozawa remained silent before finally sighing in defeat. He had to trust her judgment. After all, she had been born as a vampire while as he was still fairly new to this lifestyle. A memory of almost losing control when his family chef had accidently cut himself came to his mind and caused his resolve to harden. He didn't want to imagine if it were someone like Kirimi to be victim to a similar situation. With a determined nod, he leapt to the ground and followed the scent of his intended prey.

He came to a stop by a tree, using it to hide his dark form from the lonely deer grazing not too far from him. His mind grew blank as he allowed his instincts to guide his body to silently circle his oblivious prey and find the easiest method of capture. Without a second thought, he rushed forward, toppling over the poor creature and, with a quick twist of his wrist, delivered a merciful death by snapping its neck. As he stood there, easily holding up the dead carcass, a sense of accomplishment swelled inside of him and he gave into the desire of sinking his teeth into the neckline of his first kill.

When he was finished with his meal, Nekozawa dropped the bloodless body and sighed in absolute relief. Hunting for his own food was _definitely _more satisfying than having food delivered to his home. He glanced up as his silent companion appeared before him, seemingly staring at the dead animal lying on the ground.

"You did well," Kagome nodded in approval. He did far better than what she had expected him to do for his first hunt. A quick, clean and effective kill. Focusing on the corpse, she called forth her power and watched as a white light covered the body before seemingly melting it into nothing, leaving no trace behind. She then began walking away without a word, completely missing his shocked expression, until he suddenly called out to her.

"Kagome-sama?" She stopped in her place, showing she was listening. "Since you are the only vampire I know, I was wondering if you could train me? I'm still not accustomed to this lifestyle…" He told her uncertainly.

Kagome remained quiet as she considered her options. To be honest, she wasn't too surprised he had asked this of her. In fact, she should have offered knowing how unstable turned vampires can be in their first years, yet it had slipped her mind. When her brother, Kouga, had found his now mate, Ayame, he had immediately taken responsibility of her. Considering Nekozawa was still considered newly turned, he could become a hazard to ningens without the proper guidance. It helped that he seemed to accept her drawbacks without question and respected her need for personal space. So with a small sigh, she turned back to face him.

"Very well. Where?"

"Umm…" He blinked, more than a little surprised that she had easily accepted. "There is a large forest surrounding my home. No one enters it and my parents want it to remain untouched. Is that sufficient?"

She nodded in acceptance. "Friday afterschool?"

"That's fine. I'll meet you at the Host Club."

"Until then." With a nod farewell, she dashed off in the direction towards the school and leaving Nekozawa to his thoughts.

He glanced back down at the vibrant patch of grass where his meal had once lain. It was as if Kagome's power had melted it down to be absorbed as nutrients for the surrounding vegetation.

'_I'm finally going to understand this life I was forced into…'_ He thought as he gazed at his seemingly harmless hand, eyeing the sharp claws he had forgotten to file down. A thought suddenly came to him about the arrangements made with Kagome and he felt himself blush lightly. _'It sounded like we were going on a date…'_

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you left yet, Haru-chan? Usually you would be gone by now."<p>

The Host Club had been shut down for the day and, typically the hosts would have left for home by now. Today, though, they had all opted to stay with Haruhi when it became apparent she was not leaving yet. The disguised female paused long enough in her book to answer Honey's question.

"I'm waiting for Kagome."

"Where did he run off to in such a hurry?" Kyouya asked one of the questions that had been on all of their minds. He frowned slightly when all he received was a shrug.

"Okaasan!" Tamaki wailed as he appeared beside Kyouya. "Why does our musume continue to hide secrets from us?!"

"I'm not keeping secrets, sempai." Haruhi remarked dryly. "I really don't know where –" She stopped to look at the door as it was opened to reveal a familiar dark figure. "Kagome!" She smiled and quickly placed her bookmark on her page before tossing her book in her satchel and approached her friend. "Bye, you guys!" She waved farewell as she walked out of the room.

…

...

...

"**Hey Kyouya-sempai,"** the twins spoke up. **"You still don't know anything about this Kagome fellow?"**

"Iie." Kyouya admitted reluctantly. "Without a last name, the investigation proves to be more difficult. It doesn't help that he doesn't even attend this or any school I've searched through."

"I don't understand why my musume continues to want to hang around such a delinquent…" Tamaki muttered to himself. It was obvious he was displeased with the entire relationship. They all glanced back towards the door when it was unexpectedly opened to reveal Haruhi.

"Hey, I just came back because I have something for Honey-sempai." She told them as she stepped through the door with a hand behind her back.

"You do?!" Honey smiled broadly as he ran over to her. "What is it? What is it?" He asked excitedly as he bounced on his feet in anticipation.

"Here," Haruhi smiled as she revealed a hand-sized pink bunny lollipop to him. Her smile widened when he gasped, his brown eyes filling with childlike glee.

"Thank you, Haru-chan!" He quickly tackled her in a hug, almost making her lose her balance. Haruhi laughed softly before whispering something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. Though, it soon turned back into a smile as he whispered something in response before he gave a final hug and hopped off the disguised female with his gift held tightly in hand.

"Goodbye again, everyone." Haruhi waved and left once more.

"How come only Honey-sempai got a gift?" Tamaki whimpered despairingly.

"Hehehe," Honey giggled as he hopped on Mori's back and began eating his candy contently.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Takashi…" Honey called as he sat in the limo seat, staring intently at the semi-finished candy in his hand.<p>

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Kagome?" He asked bluntly. Mori turned away from the window to gaze at his cousin in veiled surprise at the sudden question.

"… He seems misunderstood." He answered honestly. "Why?"

"Because…" Honey frowned slightly. "I don't think our friends like him very much…" He glanced up at the taller male. "And I think he knows they don't like him so he stays away from them and stays closer to Haruhi. But that only gets them madder."

Mori nodded once. He too had noticed the reclusive male's actions, along with the other hosts' behavior, and came up with the same conclusions.

"I don't think he's a bad person," Honey murmured seriously. "Do you, Takashi?"

"… Iie." From what Mori has seen, Kagome has not given any reason to be considered a horrible person. The withdrawn male was much like him in expressing his feelings through actions rather than words and it was apparent he cared deeply for Haruhi. A few times he had even seen Kagome be nice to Honey by giving him a slice of cake or patting his head when he was upset.

"That's good," Honey gave a happy smile, now back to his cheerful self as he stuck the lollipop back into his mouth. "And you want to know what else?" Honey said around the mouthful of candy.

"…?' Mori gave him a questioning stare.

"Kagome was the one who got this for me," he told him as he pulled the candy out with a small 'pop' and waved it around. "He just told Haru-chan to give it to me instead." The fact that Kagome told Haruhi to give Honey the gift in his place proved to both cousins that Kagome knew the other hosts were not very fond of him and didn't want to create a scene.

"Hn," Mori smiled lightly at the small piece of information. "That was nice of him…" Honey nodded blissfully as he continued to enjoy his treat.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip* <em>A Few Days Later<em>

Nekozawa casually leaned against the wall by the Host Club as he waited for Kagome's arrival. The hosts had long since departed and he could sense the room was empty of any inhabitants. He was not worried though, for he had a feeling the female vampire had left to safely deliver Haruhi to her home before returning to their agreed meeting spot.

He glanced up as he felt a familiar spark of power and watched in wonder as the shadows on the opposite wall quickly conjured together to form a dark void. A darkly clothed leg appeared first before the rest of her covered figure was revealed to be the very female he was awaiting as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I apologize for the wait." Her soft, melodic voice reached his ears, invoking a small involuntary shiver. He was still not accustomed to the sound of her voice. He wondered absently if all vampires could create such reactions. He would just have to ask her later.

"It's alright." He gave a reassuring smile as he straightened and motioned down the hall, his cloak swaying with the movement. "Shall we go?" She nodded and together, they began walking side by side towards the exit of the Academy.

"You will take my training seriously, correct?" She asked without glancing at him.

"Of course," He replied automatically.

"And follow every instruction?"

"Hai."

She finally turned her head to look at his vaguely confused form, scrutinizing the sincerity of his words. When she finally saw that he was in fact serious, she nodded in approval. By now, the two had exited the building and were walking towards a limo Kagome guessed was waiting for Nekozawa.

"Then we will walk towards our destination instead."

Nekozawa furrowed his brows in confusion, but waved the driver away nonetheless as they stopped at the vacant entrance of Ouran. It didn't bother him to walk, he just figured it would have been more convenient for them to drive there. He waited patiently for her to begin explaining.

"In order to control your desires, you must control your body." She told him as she took her hand out of her pocket to reveal a small silver bell bracelet in her gloved hand. "And as a vampire, you must know discretion to keep you nature from the general public's knowledge."

"Right." He nodded as he took the simple bracelet and slipped it on his wrist, noting that it didn't make a single tinkle.

"That bell," Kagome nodded towards the bracelet. "Will only ring with erratic movements. You'll have to control your actions as you walk home."

"But aren't you coming with me?" He asked with a frown. He felt the beginnings of disappointment settling in his stomach.

"I am. But I will be following you from the shadows." She stated as she looked towards the sky. "The object of this exercise is simple. You must evade every attempt I make to attain that bell, while still being completely discreet."

"Ah, I understand." Nekozawa glanced towards the coming sunset that was beginning to expand the surroundings darkness. "Though, it doesn't seem fair since it's nearly sunset."

"… That's why it's training." With those words, her form darkened into shadows before sinking to the ground and separating in different directions, making it difficult for him to make out her location. There was hidden layer of amusement in her departing words that he almost didn't notice had he not learned to decipher her reclusive demeanor. With a small smile, he turned towards the direction of his home and began walking, his senses alert to his environment.

After walking a few blocks without incident, the high buildings grew closer to the narrowing streets and he knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome made her first attempt at the bell. Although he couldn't sense her presence, he could certainly feel the intense weight of her stare on his shoulders, causing him to occasionally glance behind him. He warily eyed the silhouette casted onto the sidewalk by an apartment building, knowing he had no choice but to walk through it as a woman and her child walked in the direction towards him. Taking a calming breath, he stepped into the shade.

Kagome's attack was immediate as the shadows attempted to lock his leg in a firm grip. With a small grunt, he forcefully pulled himself free from her hold and continued his pace. To any witnesses, it appeared as if he took heavy steps and the oblivious ningens walked by him without a single clue. Yet as soon as the woman and her daughter had their back to him, a ribbon of shadow emerged and lunged, forcing him to hastily sidestep the assault and causing the tiny bell to ring. The sound earned a curious glance back from the small girl he had just passed as her mother continued to pull her along.

Nekozawa frowned as he strode back into the dimming sunlight. _'This is definitely harder than I thought it would be.'_

* * *

><p>' <em>Almost there!'<em> Nekozawa ran swiftly along the dim, vacant road. The sun had just set, leaving the entire city in a blanket of darkness and making his journey home that much more difficult. There were no witnesses in the immediate area; therefore he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him as he quickened his pace, the bell jingling at the sudden change of speed.

He muttered a curse as he bound over a large tendril of shadows and onto a branch. Leaping from tree to tree, he frowned as the bell tinkled with his jerky movements. He was not used to doing such challenging activities. He pushed himself to move faster when he sensed her running along the forest floor not far behind him. He was almost home!

A small gasp left his lips as the branch he just stepped onto was sliced from the base, causing him to lose his balance at the unexpected attack. Yet before he could right himself midair and escape, he was ensnared upside down in a tight cocoon of shadows. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to fight out of his imprisonment, and as a result, didn't feel when the bell was cut from his wrist and fell through his small cage to the ground below. He did however, hear the tinkle as it was caught and looked to his empty wrist in confused bewilderment.

"You did well." The darkness wrapped around his upper body receded, allowing him to see Kagome standing below, holding the bell up by the cut string.

"But you still caught me," Nekozawa grumbled as he was released from his restraints. He forced his body to flip and landed in a crouch, almost losing his footing with the uncharacteristic movement. He was beginning to become accustomed to his strength and natural grace.

"I've been training since I was young," Kagome shrugged uncaringly and tilted her head at him curiously. "But you lasted longer than I expected." She complimented him.

"Uh, thanks?" He stood and scratched his cheek with a single finger in a semi-awkward manner. "Do you have any more exercises planned for me today or was that it?" He inquired.

"Are you tired?" She asked instead.

"N-no!" He shook his head and waved his hands furiously. "I was just wondering…."

"Hmm…" She hummed in thought before looking at the surrounding woods. "I will show you the next exercise once we get to your property."

"Alright…" He nodded in acceptance. He then turned and broke into another run through the trees, knowing she will follow after him.

It wasn't long before he led them to a small clearing, where he stopped alongside with her.

"This clearing is in the middle of my family's land." He pointed north. "My home is in that direction. We are far enough away from any passing spectators and people rarely, if ever, come through here."

Kagome looked around, examining the small area. It was perfect for their training sessions in the future. With a nod of approval, she strolled toward the center of the clearing and promptly sat down with her legs crossed. She turned her head towards him and pointed at the ground before her. Silently obeying, Nekozawa sat in the same position in front of her. He was somewhat surprised of their close proximity, but otherwise didn't comment. He supposed with the teachings to come, they would have to form some kind of close bond.

"As I said before, you must learn control. And it can only be found by centering yourself." She told him as she rested her gloved hands on her knees. "Have you ever meditated before?"

"A few times, but I don't think I was entirely successful." He replied with a small sigh.

"Just close your eyes," She instructed him in a soft voice.

Nekozawa did as he was told and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

"Concentrate on your breathing… And relax…" Her gentle voice coaxed.

He inhaled a deep breath of air and relaxed his tense muscles as a result from their earlier excitement. The rest of the world began to melt away; his only guide was Kagome's soothing tone, as he focused on nothing but his breathing. The strangest sensations soon began to surface. Although it felt like everything had faded around him as he became lost in the confines of his mind, he could still _sense_ their existence.

"Ignore your senses," Her calm tone continued to run over him. "Deep breaths and allow yourself to just _feel_ your power…."

A semi-familiar spark ignited inside him, asking to be released from the confines of his body.

"Good. Allow it to flow through you… Embrace it…"

He didn't hesitate to reach for it, and it immediately responded in kind. It began to surround him like a protective embrace. He felt complete, like a missing piece he had unintentionally ignored had finally fallen into place. He quickly took hold of it as he allowed it to surround him like a shield.

Kagome, in the meantime, was watching the male with a critical eye as his aura steadliy materialized around his form into deep navy blue wisps. Tilting her head curiously, she slowly summoned her own power until it encompassed her body in a purple hue before allowing her aura to tentatively brush up against his. He unconsciously responded with a gentle brush of his own, earning a thoughtful frown from Kagome as she continued her probing in an attempt to discover exactly what his ability was. One thing she knew for sure though, he had potential to be an exceptionally powerful being.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO SORRY for the wait. Things kept popping up and distracting me, but I'll try to update more often. Don't worry, Kagome and the hosts will get along soon once they find out he is actually a she. The next chapter I might make it for Kagome to meet Nekoazawa's parents (who know their son was turned into) or vise versa. Either way, PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>

***Chibi Taisho**

**P.S. For the reviewer who wanted to know the name of the songs, I write all the song titles and artists who sing them at the top in the ****disclaimer of every chapter they are used :)**


End file.
